


Mounties Revenge

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-08
Updated: 2001-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a rewrite and takes place after the rape but before the trial. Posted once before. Fraser/Kowalski/VecchioThis story is a sequel toModel Murderer.





	Mounties Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: Not my characters because they to belong to Alliance, but I love them.

Rating : NC/17 Male to Male

Pairing: **Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski**

Thanks to: _**Mitch Hudson**_. This one's for you _Mitch_ and thanks for the inspiration. 

Authors' note: This is the sequel to **Model Murderer** and is based on the trial of the serial killer Marquis Barbeau who raped Ray Kowalski in the first story. Ray and Fraser have been living together as a couple for the past year. Stella has divorced Raymond Vecchio and hoped to reconcile with her ex-husband, RayK even though the detective is in a relationship. The entire scene takes place in the Chicago area long, long after CoTW.

Should anyone care to post this story elsewhere can do so with my permission but I'd like to know for "knowing purposes." 

I hope y'all like it.

**jackson.maria** droopy_jack@excite.com 

******Mounties' Revenge**

  


Fraser hustled trying to unlock the front door as the telephone shrilled inside. He left work earlier then usual looking forward to a nice relaxing evening with his lover Ray. Sprinting in, he grabbed the phone and panted while talking into it. "Hello, Constable Benton Fraser speaking, how can I help you?" 

"Hey Benny! I can tell you were running. It's Ray. Is Stanley around by any chance?"

"Oh, hello, Ray. How are you doing? No, Ray isn't here at the moment and I just ran in myself. I was bombarded by extra duties at the Consulate today, what with the Ambassador arriving earlier then we expected and . . . " 

Ray smiled as he listened to Benny explaining his daily problem and remedy for the day. _*It's my same old Benny, just blabbering away. *_ he sighed as he listened to that beautiful voice ramble on. He missed Benny very much lately. He missed the Mountie ever since that spiked-hair twit that went by the name of Stanley Raymond Kowalski had come between them. Ray hadn't realized he wasn't listening until he heard his name being called.

"Ray? Ray? Ray, are you there?" Fraser questioned his friend.

"Sorry, yes Benny, I didn't know you had stopped talking. Listen, when Stanley gets back tell him to call me because it's very important." 

"Of course Ray, could you tell me in reference to what?" 

Ray settled back into his chair and decided that his ex lover, now friends should know. "Well, I guess I should tell you Benny. It's about the model murder case. The trial is set for two weeks from today and I want Stanley to prepare for it. Remember the creep we put away three months ago? Well it seems that we're going up against him. Tell Stanley to get back to me A.S.A.P. because we need to talk." 

Fraser's breath caught for a second or two at the mention of the model murder case because the memory of the man still haunted him. __The images of the serial killer and rapist by the name of Marquis Barbeau tormented him day in and day out since his capture. He and Ray were still attempting to put this nightmare behind them since the beginning of the ordeal. Ray still wrestled with nightmares and humiliation about Marquis Barbeau raping him.

"Benny? Benny?" Did you hear me? Are you there?"

"Oh . . . I'm sorry Ray. I heard what you said and I will tell Ray the news just as soon as he arrives. Was there anything else that you needed to tell him?" 

Ray wanted to tell him that he hoped Stanley would go and jump off the nearest bridge but that wasn't about to happen. "Nah. Benny . . . That's all I have for now. So, how have you been?"

Fraser smiled. "I've been doing well and thank you kindly for asking. So how do you like your new apartment? I heard from your mother that you moved into a new apartment."

Ray wanted to invite him over when he first moved into his apartment but knew that Benny wouldn't come. He wouldn't do anything that would upset Stanley. "The apartment's fine, Benny. Look, I've got to go because I have all this paperwork to catch up to. We'll talk later. Bye now."

"Good-bye Ray." They hung up and Fraser headed to the bedroom to get out of his uniform and into the shower.

************************************************************************

Ray stepped into the apartment and went searching for his lover. "Fraser? . . .I'm home . . . Ben, where are you?" He stepped into the kitchen first then headed to the bedroom and heard the water running in the bathroom. He sneaked up then banged on the door. "Okay, I know yer in there so come out with your hands up in the air! No time to put yer clothes on so just git yer naked, cute ass out here!" 

Fraser smiled as he stood under the running water and mumbled to himself. " __Iguess Ray's home" Then he called out. "I'll be right out, Ray!"

Ray had already drifted to the kitchen in search of food. Fraser always kept the refrigerator stocked full as if they were going to feed the entire Armed Forces. He made himself a quick sandwich and grabbed a soda then headed to the living room looking for his remote. 

Fraser slipped into jeans and a light-blue pullover and went in search of the detective. 

Ray noticed him and frowned. "Aw man! Did I tell ya not ta put yer clothes on?! Now yer gonna have to take them all off again. You know how I like to look at that cute, firm ass!" 

Fraser grinned and reached over to offer him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm always ready to oblige, Ray. So how was your day?" 

Ray was jabbing at his remote as if it were a typewriter, while surfing for a decent channel. "Well, you know same-o, same-o, nothing out of the ordinary. Damn why da we keep paying this cable service fer if we can't get a dam decent movie on or anything! There's never anything good on this stupid television set . . . What kinda kiss was that, Fraser?" 

Fraser proceeded to put his shoes on and then sat back to observe him. "Ray . . . Ray, I need to talk to you for a second. Could you put the remote down please?" 

Ray kept jabbing at the remote buttons and flipping through channels. "I'm listening to ya Ben . . . Go ahead . . . Damn! I turned this one on too late cause that's a great show! . . . Why did you kiss me like that?" 

Fraser leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and continued. "Ray? . . . Ray, Detective Vecchio telephoned earlier and had some rather disturbing news." 

Ray glanced at him momentarily then back to the television set feeling a twinge of jealousy. "So? What does he want now? Why's he calling you? . . . Is that the reason for the quick peck on the lips?" 

Fraser ran a knuckle across his brow then licked his lips. "Ray . . . I'm sorry about the kiss. This is important, Ray."

Ray caught the Mountie running a knuckle across his brow and realized that the news was critical. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Fraser. "What is it, Ben? Why did Vecchio call?"

Fraser stared at him and then murmured. "He called to notify us that the model murder trial is set within two weeks from today." Fraser noticed the sudden flicker of fear in his lovers eyes before Ray turned away to glare at the television set.

"The trial's set huh . . . I'll call him later, Ben . . . Hey, are you through? I thought we could go out ta eat at that Chinese place that you like. Wanna go?" 

Fraser didn't like the response he received. He knew when his lover was scared that he would change the subject. "Ray, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I did, and I said that I'd call him later. Now do you wanna go and get a bite ta eat at that Chinese place?"

The response upset the Mountie even more and he shook his head before adding. "You know that you don't like Chinese food and the only time I go to that restaurant is with Detective Vecchio who invites me to go with him. Would you care for some pizza instead?" 

Ray now looked at him and shook his head. "No, I don't want pizza. You don't hafta go and cheer me up ya know. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself . . . Tell ya what, how bout you and I go and eat spaghetti at that place that we both like? Does that sound okay to you?" 

Fraser understood that his partner was not going to talk about the case. He didn't want to upset Ray more then he had to so he smiled and nodded. "Spaghetti sounds like a great idea, Ray. Are you ready?" 

Ray threw the remote on the couch and headed over to where Fraser sat. He straddled the Mountie's laps and wrapped his arms around his neck gazing into those beautiful gray-blues. 

Fraser wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and held him tight.

The detective smiled and then whispered. "Ben, I'm okay. . . . All right . . . maybe I'm not but, don't start getting overprotective and motherly on me, okay? We both knew there was gonna be a trial and so here it is. We're gonna be fine, right?" 

Fraser stared into those scared pale blues and his eyes misted immediately but then he smiled and reached over to rub noses with his lover. He then mumbled. "Of course we're going to be fine, Ray because we have each other, don't we?" 

Ray's eyes watered also but he managed to smile and then nodded. "Yes, we have each other . . . Now . . . Eskimos may think rubbing noses may be sexy but I prefer the mouth-on-mouth technique." Ray swooped down and captured his lover's mouth with his own and kissed him passionately. 

************************************************************************

Ray sat and listened to Fraser's tales about the eccentric Ambassador that had arrived at the Consulate earlier. The couple had dined on spaghetti and laughed about things that had happened throughout the day. They left the Restaurant a little earlier then usual because Fraser wanted to go for a walk before they headed home.

Ray didn't like the idea but followed along mumbling under his breath. "This is a stupid idea, Ben. We should be in bed snuggled up ta each other fucking our brains out and not out here where I'm freezing my balls off! . I mean this place is full of muggers, prostitutes and thieves! " 

Fraser mumbled. "Ray, you're just being paranoid. Now, are we going to talk about the trial?" 

The detective gazed over at his lover and continued walking. 

Fraser stopped walking and waited for a response. "Ray?"

Ray stopped then turned to look at him. He stepped up to the Mountie and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't like the fact that it was cold and he didn't want to talk about the case. "N-no B-ben, not now. W-we'll d-discuss the trial later. L-let's just get outta this stupid cold! You want me ta catch pneumonia and d-die?" 

Fraser gave him a half-hearted smile and sighed. "Let's get to the car, Ray."

Ray shook his head. "Only if you promise me that we won't talk about the trial till I'm ready to talk about it."

Fraser shook his head. "You know that I can't do that."

Ray frowned at first but then he grinned. "Okay, how bout if you promise me that when we get home we can fuck our brains out."

Fraser was forced to smile as he watched those excited blues flirting with him. "Yes, that's one promise that I can keep, Ray."

"Well then, let's get at 'er, Mr. Mountie!"

*************************************************************************

Early morning and Ray headed to his desk 

Vecchio spotted him and hurried over. "Stanley! Why didn't you return my call? Didn't the Mountie tell you that I called?" 

Ray placed some files on his desk and glanced up at the Italian. "Yeah, he told me that you called, Vecchio. Whadda we need to talk about?" 

Vecchio sat across from him and glared. "What the hell do you mean what do we need to talk about?! What do you think we need to talk about?! You and I are going to have to testify against Marquis, and he knows that no charges were filed against him concerning the . . . incident. Do you think he'll talk? His lawyer is pursuing a plea bargain if the man's willing to collaborate on some information concerning the other killings. What if he decides to use information about the *incident* against us as part of his plea bargain?" 

Ray was shocked at what his partner was saying. None of this had crossed his mind because he had shut out anything to do with Marquis. He had also refused to discuss the case with Fraser since Vecchio called. He leaned forward and whispered. "What the fuck are you saying and whom the fuck is representing that idiot anyway?!" 

Vecchio mumbled. "That's why we need to have a talk! But we can't do it here."

The thought of Marquis blabbering about the rape had not occurred to Ray and it sent chills up his spine knowing that the bastard still held an Ace over his head. If Marquis spilled the beans then he and Vecchio were in a hell of a mess. They had suppressed and removed vital evidence at the scene of the crime and they could be implicated with tampering. Then another horrifying thought struck him and he turned to Vecchio. "Jesus Vecchio! Are they gonna implicate Ben in this?! God, Vecchio I want the Mountie outta this shit that we created! I never wanted him near this case in the first place and now . . . " 

Vecchio cut in. "Relax! We'll figure a way to keep him out of this, Stanley. Besides he really doesn't know much. Well, not really." 

Ray growled. "He saw what you did you moron! He knows what we both did, Vecchio!" 

Vecchio snapped at his partner "Sh-h-h-h Will, you lower your goddamn voice! We'll discuss this later Stanley and not here!" 

They both noticed Attorney Vecchio had entered the bull room. She saw them and walked over to were the group sat. "Good morning, Detectives . . . Ray, how is your . . . friend, the Constable?" 

Ray was disturbed by her presence but tried to smile politely. "Fraser's doing just fine Stella, did you need something?" 

She looked to them both then nodded. "Well, yes as a matter of fact I do. I am going to be the prosecuting attorney on the model murderers' trial and as you know, the three of you will be my prime witnesses." 

Ray jerked his head up quickly and gaped at her. "Three? There are no three of us, Stella! It's only Vecchio and I! We were the only ones that were kidnaped!" 

Stella almost smiled when she noticed the worried look on her exhusband's face and she continued. "But you are wrong, Ray . . . Fraser was present and aborted the crime if you recall and he was the one who detected the location and rescued the two of you. I'm sure he saw a lot more then you both did because the man has an eye for details." 

Vecchio jumped to say something but Ray continued his angry tirade. "No Stella! I don't want Fraser involved! Vecchio and I will testify for anything that happened there. I will tell you everything that you need ta know but I don't want Fraser involved!" 

Stella didn't like the way Ray defended the Mountie and it sickened her. She couldn't believe that her exhusband had the audacity to replace her with a man. Her hopes of some future reconciliation with the man that had always loved her had been dashed by this one Canadian who had miraculously appeared at the precinct. And now Stella saw a way to get even.

Vecchio saw Fraser enter the bull room and, he too, headed over toward them. 

Ray glanced at his lover then back at Stella. 

She glanced over her shoulder and spotted the red Serge coming up behind her. 

"Good morning Detective and Attorney Vecchio. Hello Ray." He smiled at them all. 

Stella was seething with anger and jealousy as she watched the Constable standing there before her dressed in his glorious attire looking ever the prince. She turned to him and smiled before snarling. "Constable Fraser, prepare to be subpoenaed to appear in court." 

Ray was stunned that his exwife still intended to drag Fraser into court. He reached over and grabbed her wrist, a little savagely. "Stella. We need ta talk, alone. Can we go somewhere?" 

Fraser was confused as to what was going on or why Ray was manhandling his exwife. 

Stella stared at the hand that gripped her wrist and then up at Ray.

Ray didn't wait for a reply but instead started to drag her out.

Fraser glanced at Vecchio."What is going on?" 

Vecchio shook his head and mumbled. "She's going to be the prosecuting attorney for our serial killer case and Stanley and I agreed that we do not want you involved." 

Fraser found it rather odd that he would be excluded in the first place. He looked at Vecchio and added. "And why should I not be involved? I have vital information pertaining to the case, Ray. I could help to put Mr. Barbeau behind bars."

Ray stepped in closer and whispered in his ex-lover's ear. "Yes, you could put him away, Benny but you also have damaging information that could put us away also. It could damage both Stanley's and my life too." 

Fraser stared at him then realized that Ray was talking about the evidence they had suppressed

*****************************************************************

Stella yanked her arm free once they were outdoors. "Do you mind?! What is wrong with you Ray?! I would have thought you wanted Marquis put away!" 

Ray opened the passengers' car door and ushered Stella in. Then he ran to the driver's side and climbed in himself. "Stella, you have got ta listen ta me. I can't have Fraser testifying ta anything. You can't put him on the stand . . . so you gotta find a way to keep him outta this." 

Stella was astounded and angry. "Look, Ray, you and he may have a. . . . a. . . . relationship or whatever it is that you two have but he stays! I need the Constable on the stand because he's a credible witness. He's more credible then you and Vecchio put together!"

Ray was furious. "But you don't understand Stella! This has nothing to do with my relationship to Fraser! It's not that I'm trying ta protect him. I'm trying to protect me and Vecchio! I can't give you details and implicate myself but I can't have Fraser on the stand!" 

Ray was right that she didn't understand. She wanted to know what was going on. "Ray, the Constable's staying. And I'm leaving right now unless you can give me an extremely good reason for him not to testify. Besides the fact that you are emotionally and romantically involved with him."

Ray glared at her angrily. 'Stella if you could just put your jealousies aside, we . . . " 

She snapped back at him. "Excuse me! I do not have romantic feelings which concern you any longer, Ray! You did a good job of killing any . . . " 

Both turned to the knock on Stella's side window. 

Stella saw Fraser and she saw red in more ways then one. Stepping out of the car angrily she glared at him. "We were only discussing the case, Constable Fraser. It's not like we were getting romantically involved or anything like that!" 

Ray looked at her from over his car and shook his head."Oh, fer Pete's sake's Stell. Just gimme a break! He doesn't think I would do anything with ya now after all this time."

Fraser cocked an eyebrow as he looked to his partner. 

Stella glared at Ray through narrowed eyes and growled. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" 

Ray glared at her and added. "It's not supposed to mean anything except that I'm not coming onto ya and he knows it. Hey Frase, did you need something?" 

Stella moved away from Fraser while glaring at the man. "I will contact both of you later, Ray!" and she stalked away angrily. 

Fraser looked to Ray from across the car. "Is there a problem Ray?" 

Ray nodded __and added. "Yeah, we have a problem and it's the size of Mt. Everest so get in the car, Ben."

Fraser slipped into his place in the GTO and turned to face his lover "Would you care to elaborate? Detective Vecchio is as concerned about this case as much as you are. Is it about the evidence that he removed?" 

Ray stared at him and frowned. "Yeah, you do remember that we tampered with the evidence and now if Stella has her way, we'll all be in shit knee-deep Ben. And that is why we have to persuade her to keep you from testifying." 

Fraser nodded then added. "But Ray, I do have vital information that will put Marquis . . . " 

Ray interrupted. "Yes, but what if they asked you about the rape? About the fact that he raped me, Fraser? Or how about the fact that Vecchio removed evidence and I disposed of it? The case could get thrown out because we tampered with evidence, Ben. Think about it, Ben, they could just as easily accuse us of planting the goddam evidence!" 

The Mountie now understood the seriousness of the matter. Both Rays were correct, because under the oath he could be forced to testify against both of them. "Oh Dear, That does pose a problem Ray. So what do you suggest that we do?" 

The detective stared into his lover's blues then mumbled. "Well, we hafta find a way ta convince Stella that we cannot have you on the stand."

"And how do you propose to do that?" questioned Fraser. 

Ray looked out the window and whispered. "That's just it. . . .I dunno."

**************************************************************************

Fraser and Ray sat in the GTO parked on the outskirts of the city. 

Vecchio pulled up in his Riviera and joined them in the GTO. He settled in the back seat and shut the door to the cold air outside. "Okay, so what's up Stanley. Why did you have me meet you out here in the boonies?" 

Fraser turned and greeted his ex-partner. 'Hello Ray." 

Vecchio smiled at him "Hello Benny, you're looking good as always." 

Ray ignored the remark and turned to face his Italian partner. "Vecchio the trial is set for two days from now and Stella still won't budge. Have you decided how we're gonna handle this?" 

Vecchio took a deep breath and shifted his weight in the back seat. He stared at his partner through the rear view mirror then added. "Well, I couldn't do, jack shit, with Stella either. It seems that she wants our Mountie friend's ass in a big way Stanley. She has a craving for Canadian blood." 

Fraser turned to face the Italian and frowned. "Why would you say that, Ray?" 

Ray added. "Ben, I already told ya that she hates your gut's. She wants to hurt you the way you hurt her and more." 

Fraser was confused with the statement. "Hurt her? How have I hurt her?" 

The blonde sighed. He had already explained this to Fraser but the man could still not comprehend the idea that Stella wanted revenge. "Cause I already told ya that you came between her and any possibility of reconciliation between us. She wants blood Ben, yer blood to be exact."

Fraser sat back and felt somewhat baffled by Ray's explanation. "Oh Dear, and I thought we had resolved this matter three months ago after our lengthy discussion. That time when we left for our vacation, I was under the impression that she understood our position. I guess we did not resolve it to her liking?" 

Vecchio didn't want to be reminded that he too had been shafted in this deal so he cut in. "Enough with the ownership here, we need a plan Stanley. You and I have to come up with some answers and we need to do it quickly. We need to chance some circumstances." 

Fraser was bewildered by the statement and stared at them. He then turned to Vecchio and added. "You mean to concoct an excuse? .. . . You mean to lie!?" 

Ray glanced up into the rearview mirror at the Italian who sat in the back seat. "I told you it would've been better if he had stayed at home, Vecchio." 

The statement upset Fraser as he whipped around to watch his partner then added rather sternly. "No! No, you will not leave me out of this case this time Ray. I want to know what both of you intend to do and I insist that you keep me informed." 

Vecchio glanced at Stanley then back at Fraser and smiled. "My goodness Benny you're getting really feisty! I happen to like it because it really becomes you!" 

That upset Ray. "Will you just shut the fuck up, Vecchio?! And as for you, Ben. . . .Just don't interfere and let us do what has ta be done! Vecchio and I are in deep shit and we're gonna hafta figure a way out so if you don't intend to be part of the solution then don't. . . . interfere." 

Fraser felt hurt that Ray had reprimanded him. He wanted to help his lover but Ray refused to be helped. He glanced over at his lover. "Ray? Will the rape be mentioned? Is Father Barbeau being tried for the rape also?" 

Ray flinched when Fraser used the man's title. It made his stomach turn and he snapped at his lover. __"Don't call him that, Fraser! The man's a serial killer! He's going to be tried for the murder's of Abraham McCastle and Amy Sammy. They can't pin the other murders on him yet but with the evidence that we've uncovered there's enough ta put him away for two life sentences! The rape is insignificant compared to the multiple murder charges."

Vecchio interrupted. "I can tell that you two haven't discussed this case amongst yourselves yet."

Ray looked over his shoulder at the Italian and then back at Fraser who was saying something.

"Ah, well see, there you have it, Ray, all you have to do is convince Attorney Vecchio to pursue that angle of our case." 

Ray shook his head. "Fraser . . . That's what I've been trying ta accomplish but it's not that easy." 

Fraser nodded. "Understood."

They went around in circles and nothing was decided between them. 

*************************************************************************

The day before the trial and Stella still had not budged on her decision to subpoena Fraser.

*************************************************************************

Fraser noticed that Ray was nervous and fidgety more then usual after he showered and climbed into bed with him. The Mountie paused for his lover to make himself comfortable then waited until Ray turned to face him before saying anything. But Ray spoke before Fraser could.

"Okay you. Yer giving me that pitiful, big grey-blue-beagle-eyed look which means you want something so spit it out Ben." 

Fraser rested his head on his pillow and stared up at his lover. " I don't like how you have been keeping me in the dark Ray. The trial is set for tomorrow and we have not discussed anything. The only thing I do know is that we are going to court tomorrow." 

Ray reached over and caressed the Mounties cheek tenderly running the pad of his fingers up his lover's temple. He continued his path up into the short soft chocolate-colored hair and smiled. "I guess sex is out ta the question huh?" 

Fraser refused to be sidetracked. "I want to know what is going on Ray. I don't like the feeling that you might be hiding something from me." 

Ray reached over and kissed his lover on the nose. "Okay, let's go over this fer the sake of the Mountie. I already told you that Vecchio and I are the only ones testifying correct?"

"Yes, you made that abundantly clear."

"Okay, I also told you that this decision was made only hours earlier so what else do you want to know?"

Fraser stared into those beautiful soft-colored blues and added. "You didn't tell me what kind of arrangement you made with the Attorney Vecchio. What did you promise her to make her change her mind?" 

Ray held his breath and knew that his Mountie lover wasn't going to like the answer one bit. "Ben, I uh, . . . I uh . . . I paid her off." 

Fraser stirred then leaned up on an elbow and frowned. "You paid her off? . . How did you pay her off? . . . . . Are you referring to money, Ray?! You bribed a defender of the law?!" 

Ray shook his head. __"Well no, not with money." __

Fraser waited and when he got no further reply he snapped. "Ray . . . how did you pay her off! I want to know!"

Ray sighed and laid back into his pillow realizing that there wasn't going to be any sex tonight. In fact there might not be any Fraser and Ray after the Mountie heard what he had to say.

Fraser became alarmed with his silence and stammered. "Y-you didn't! . ! Did you and she . . . did the two of you . . . Damn it, Ray!" 

Ray heard his lover's alarmed tone of voice and quickly sat up. "No! No! Not that kind of pay off Ben! I didn't have sex with her! I was referring to possessions! It'd be a cold day in hell if I ever slept with her again. I meant that I gave her . . . I gave her . . . I gave her your cabin by the lake." Now Ray held his breath.

Fraser gasped. "Y-You gave . . . you gave her our cabin?! Are you referring to the one we are in the process of repairing so we could move in next spring?! T-The one you gave to me as a gift?!" 

Ray saw the horrified look on his lover's face and knew he was not going to be able to talk his way out of this one. 

Fraser was speechless as his smoky blues stared into Ray's pale blues. 

Ray started to explain but Fraser threw the covers off him and jumped out of bed. 

"Hey! . . . . Ben, please! Wait! . . .Gimme a chance ta explain . . . " 

But Fraser was in no mood to listen to any explanations. "Oh yes, now you want to explain things?! I've been trying to get you to talk to me about this case and . . . never mind, Ray!" Fraser jammed both legs into his pants then zippered up quickly. He grabbed a shirt and stormed his way to the bedroom door. 

Ray bolted out of bed quickly and ran to block the doorway. He ran around his lover and stood between him and the door. "Fraser, wait! Will you give me a minute?!"

Fraser stopped, crossed his arms and glared at him. He was panting in anger as he stared into those pale blues. "I would like to leave Ray, would you please move away from the door?" 

Ray grabbed his forearms "NO! Please listen to me! I made this decision only three hours ago! I didn't have a chance ta discuss this with ya cause you were at the store! She cornered me and I didn't have anything else to offer her Ben! I had no money cause of that little vacation that we took a few weeks ago that left us kinda broke for a while and . . . Besides she didn't want money. . . .Hell, you and I know that she makes more then me! She wanted blood Fraser and she knew about the cabin 'cause Vecchio told her about it, so I signed it over to her! She got Vecchio for something too! . . . Aw God, come on Ben, I'm sorry that I had'ta do this but I had to! I promise on my grandmother's grave that I'll get ya another one, Ben. Please." Ray pleaded. 

Fraser's gray blues were now cold and hard. He leered at Ray with a look of total disappointment and discontentment. He was hurt and betrayed because his lover had broken a promise to him. "It's the principal of the thing, Ray."

Ray would not let him leave, and still blocked the doorway.

"I would like to leave and if you do not move out of the doorway, I will be forced to use the window." He grunted coldly. 

Ray knew this was hopeless. He knew Fraser was extremely upset and would not listen to any kind of reasoning. He stepped away from the doorway reluctantly. 

Fraser stepped around him then shut the door behind him as he exited. He headed to the living room and plopped into the couch. 

Ray leaned against the wall in the room and listened for the slamming of the front door. When he didn't hear the door, he went and sat on the bed. The trial was proving to be more then what he could handle already. Tomorrow was the trial and he already felt like shit. _* Dammit! I would hafta pick a fight when I need him the most. Oh God Fraser . . . why can't ya understand that I'm only trying to protect all of us! *_

Fraser sat on the couch and stared at the darkness outside the window. He wiped at his eyes as the tears strolled down his face. He couldn't believe that Ray had made such an important decision without consulting with him about it. He would have understood Ray's need to hand over the cabin but what he didn't understand is how Ray was allowing his exwife to manipulate him this way. This trial was proving to be Ray's Achilles heel and heaven only knew what Stella would want next. The one thing that bothered him was that Ray could not see what was happening. The detective thought this was all about the cabin itself. Staring outside at the stars, he reminisced about how he had found the cabin. He remembered it had been one cold evening after the snow had blanketed the town and he decided to walk the short distance home from work. He was gazing up at the stars caught up with the exceptional brilliance of them that night and had not been concentrating on where he was going. When he looked around him, he noticed he had taken a wrong turn in the alley that led him straight out to a different location. Well, in other words he was lost. He started to backtrack to see where he would end up and eventually found himself getting deeper into some wooded area. And this is where he stumbled upon the wooden cabin. It was unusual to find a cabin here in the heart of Chicago but there it was and Fraser was speechless. His eyes widen in awe as he stared at the perfect, breathtaking cabin. It was well secluded from the everyday clutter of civilization and the cabin sat peacefully almost beaconing him forward. Fraser stared at the perfect structure that was covered in glittering whiteness which reminded him of his home back in Canada. From that moment on he fell deeply in love with the cabin and it's setting. Not too long afterwards he brought Ray up one weekend to show the cabin to him. Fraser recalled that Ray hadn't been impressed by the cabin at the time as the Mountie talked endlessly about the cabin's magnificence and beauty.

Fraser rested further into the couch remembering what his lover did next. The very next day Ray marched himself to the bank and applied for a loan to purchase the cabin without his knowledge. Then Ray gifted him with the cabin and said that he was doing it so that Fraser wouldn't get homesick. Ray had added that he didn't want to get his ass dumped by having his Mountie feeling homesick and hightailing it back to Canada. Fraser had been dumbstruck with the gift. He remembered that he could hardly breathe when Ray told him that the cabin was his. After the shock wore off, he grabbed the detective and smothered him with kisses till Ray nearly passed out.

Fraser again thought about how Ray had dragged him to the cabin late that evening after it had snowed all day. 

"What are we doing here, Ray?" Fraser asked suspiciously because he knew how Ray hated to be out in the cold. They were both standing on the cabin's porch. 

Ray smiled and tugged at him. "I-I wanna take a l-look inside Ben, aren't ya a little c-c-curious?" 

Fraser gasped and added. "But that's trespassing! We're breaking the law!" 

Ray had a mischievous grin on his face and held the key's to the house up so the Mountie could see them. "It's not t-t-trespassing if I have the k-k-key's to the place. Now, let's go in." 

Fraser was puzzled. "And how did you manage to obtain keys' to this cabin?" 

Ray unlocked the front door then stepped into the semi-lighted cabin. He flashed a flashlight around scanning the place. "Come on Ben it's warm in here! Look, and the fireplace has a nice fire going! Are you gonna stand there all day yapping? . . . Hey look! Someone even left some nice blankets over there by the fireplace! Ben? Come on!" 

Fraser hesitated not knowing if Ray had borrowed or even stolen the keys just to please him. He entered and looked around then felt as Ray grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall in a kissing frenzy. 

Fraser felt Ray fumbling with the button on his jeans so the Mountie pushed his lover's hand away. "No Ray! What if we get caught or someone stumbles in like we did? What if the owner walks in and catches us! You know that someone built that fire and someone left those blankets here so that means they will be returning."

Ray stared into his lovers eyes and continued unbuttoning the jean's. He undid the button and snaked a hand into Fraser's boxers. 

Fraser's cock pulsated into life with his lovers touch but he knew this was not the right place to be doing this so again he reached for his lover's hand. "We can't do this here, Ray! What if the owners . . . " 

Ray batted the Mountie's hands away and laughed as he kissed the Canadian. "But you are the owner, Fraser!" 

Fraser did not understand what his lover meant until minutes later when Ray explained it to him. And then he grabbed Ray in a kissing frenzy himself. 

**************************************************************************

But as for now he sat here recalling those happy moments and he couldn't help but to smile at how good that had been. He remembered that he had been so shocked and delightfully happy to find out that his lover had bought the cabin for him. They had spent the following months making plans and preparations to get the cabin ready for the spring. They renovated and were preparing for that glorious day when they could move in come March. But for now the cabin were no longer theirs and Fraser felt those tears pool up again but did not allow his tears to spill. He knew that his lover, in his own, kind of way, did this to protect him. For some insane reason Ray was trying to protect him again and this bothered him greatly. Then he heard a low murmur coming from the bedroom's direction.

"Ben?" 

Fraser turned and cocked an ear toward the bedroom because he wasn't sure that it was Ray's voice that he heard. But then he heard it again. 

"Ben?" 

Fraser listened for another few seconds then got up and walked back to the bedroom. He opened the door and peered in watching Ray sitting on the bed staring at the floor looking very miserable. One of the candles by the bed was lit giving off a soft glow. "Were you calling me?" 

The detective looked up at his lover then back down hanging his head down low. He cleared his throat and added softly. "I'm very sorry Ben. If there's anyway that I can make it up to ya, be assured that I'm gonna try. What can I say? I'm just the traditional married bastard-kinda husband that would sell his wife's wedding ring ta buy his cigarettes. I'm the type of person that would put the diapers back if it meant being short on the beer money." 

Fraser smiled after listening to his lover punish himself. He shook his head and murmured "That is not like you Ray and we both know it . . . besides you and I are not even married. I just wish you had trusted me enough to let me have a say in these matters. I'm not as upset about the cabin as I am about you not trusting me." 

Ray looked over at the Mountie who was leaning on the door frame and then shook his head. "Fraser, you know that I trust you with all my heart and soul. I was just. . . .You wouldn't back away and I felt that you didn't trust me and my decisions. I know what has ta be done and you are not willing ta compromise, Ben. There are lies that hafta be told and yer not willing ta negotiate."

Fraser felt that statement pierce his heart. He couldn't believe what Ray was saying. "Ray! Of course I trust you! I just want to know . . . I don't want to be left out in the dark anymore. Oh Ray, how can you think that I don't trust you?"

Ray stood up and walked over to his Canadian lover. He gazed into those sad grey-blues and then whispered. "Fraser? . . .Oh God Fraser, I'm so scared. I mean I'm really, really scared now 'cause I hafta face that sonuvabitch who raped me tomorrow morning and I'm terrified. I can't do this without you and you know it. If you dump my ass now, my whole world is gonna crumble on me Frase and you know that's true. You know that I can't handle something like this without ya. You know what a nightmare my life has been in the past few months and if you . . . if you . . . " 

"Ray . . . oh Ray." Fraser reached over and embraced his lover. He could feel Ray's tears seep through his shirt as the detective now cried quietly like he had been doing ever since Marquis had come into their lives. "Ray, you know that I would never leave you because I love you so very much . . . You know that my life would be unbearable without you. . . .You don't have to be scared because I will always be by your side." 

Ray searched his lover's face hoping to find forgiveness. But when their eyes locked he found love instead. "Do you think that you could . . . Can you forgive me for all that I've put you through, Ben? I'm not only talking about the cabin but the other stuff too?" 

Fraser smiled and reached down to kiss his lover. He then whispered. "It's already been forgiven Ray . . . Why don't we just go to bed because we have a long day tomorrow?" 

They finally climbed into bed and Fraser held and soothed his lover while the detective cried himself to sleep. Ray had been crying himself to sleep most nights since the rape.

*************************************************************************

Ray and Fraser sat side by side in the crowded courtroom. Fraser was in his standard dress uniform and Ray in a black suit and tie with a light blue shirt underneath. For some inane reason he wanted to look good if he was to go up against Marquis again. Even his short blond spikes stood nice and stiff on his head making him resemble a young boy sitting in church.

Fraser knew that his lover was tired and nervous because the man hadn't slept much last night. He was squirming in the chair and continuously running his fingers through his stiff spikes. 

Vecchio entered, spotted them and joined them taking a seat beside the blond-haired detective. "Is the maggot here yet?"

Raywas about to reply when he saw Marquis walk in with his lawyer by his side and his heart nearly stopped. 

Fraser noticed that the priest still looked as handsome and beautiful as he did the last time he saw Marquis Barbeau. His face was still spectacular with those ruddy colored lips against that peaches and cream complexion. His raven colored-hair was a little longer on the top and brushed away from his face except for a small curl that rested on his forehead. And his most astonishing feature, those violet-blue bedroom eyes were still as mesmerizing and spellbinding as when he first met the priest. 

Marquis glanced around the room and then those violet-colored eyes, which were buried underneath a spectacular cluster of black, curled eyelashes fell upon Fraser and stared. 

Fraser glared at him then turned to see how his partner was holding up and saw that his lover was falling apart at the sight of Marquis again. Ray was leaning forward, with elbows on his knees and wringing his hands nervously. He looked like he was about to faint dead away. He also seemed to be hyperventilating so Fraser reached over and placed a hand on his back. 

Ray sprang up like an over wound toy, looking around terrified. 

Vecchio noticed his partner jump and knew this was not a good sign. If Stanley didn't get a hold of himself, he was going to threaten all of them.

Fraser leaned closer to his partner and whispered "Ray . . . Ray, everything is going to be fine. The man cannot hurt you." 

Ray sat back pretending to be in control but he was definitely falling apart. "Uh . . . I'm fine Fraser, . . . just caught me off guard that's all." 

Fraser noticed that Attorney Vecchio was conferring with Marquis Lawyer, Attorney Marc Samuel. Then Fraser looked over at Marquis and noticed that the man had finally found Ray in the crowd. The Mountie noticed Marquis beautiful puckered mouth crawl into a smile and his eyes gleamed at the sight of the blond-haired detective. 

Fraser whipped around to look at Ray and noticed that his partner was staring hypnotically at the man who had raped him.

The Mountie then looked back at Marquis and gasped when he saw the man pucker his lips as if throwing Ray a kiss. 

This was all it took for Ray to panic and jump straight off his seat. 

Fraser reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled him back down while whispering to him."Ray! Ray, please! The man can't . . . "

Marquis smiled broadened and he started to laugh. 

Stella and Attorney Samuel turned at the commotion behind them. 

Ray was tripping over people trying to get out of the courtroom as fast as he could. 

Fraser had tried to restrain him but Ray slipped out of his hands and ran off. The Mountie and Vecchio followed quickly trying to get out of the crowd themselves. They both ran into the hallway and couldn't find the detective in the crowd. 

The Mountie searched the lobby then ran to the bathroom while Vecchio ran outside to check on the GTO.

Fraser found his lover gasping and panting while holding on to the lavatory sink. The Mountie hurried over and grabbed him by the shoulder's. "Ray. Ray! Ray, look at me! Ray, look at me." Fraser took Ray's face into his hands and stared into those scared, hysterical eyes. "Ray, look at me. Now take a deep breath, in-n-n-n and ou-u-u-u-t, yes like that. Calm down Ray . . . Come on let's do it again. Ray, please concentrate! . . m-m-m-m-m, yes, just like that. Ray . . . Ray! Okay, now another one . . . Yes, just like that and relax. You can do this . . . come on and take another deep breath." 

Once Ray was able to catch his breath he fell into his Canadian lover's arms. He didn't care if anyone saw them because he was terrified. He wanted to bury himself into Fraser's chest and stay there. "Fraser, I can't do this! I wanna go home."

Fraser caressed his lover's back and whispered. "Ray, it's going to be all right. The man cannot hurt you because I am here to protect you. I promise that I will not let him hurt you again. Please Ray, you and I can do this . . . please Ray." 

The detective relaxed a little feeling protected in the warmth of his lover's embrace and his soothing words. "Sorry, I'm . . . I'm sorry Ben . . . , Okay, I'll be okay now, Ben. I'm fine. I just need some water on my face that's all and I'll be okay." The detective released his hold and with trembling hands splashed cold water on his face. He knew that he had to keep it together because he was a cop, he was a detective and putting Marquis away was his job.

Vecchio ran in at this time. "Oh! There you are! Is he okay, Benny? Is he going to make it?" 

Fraser nodded. "Yes, he is fine Ray." He then turned to his lover and whispered. "Are you ready?" 

Ray noddedand followed the two into the hallway. 

Stella met them coming up the hallway. "What is going on? We're ready to begin and you just run off Ray! The judge is seated already and you just leave?"

Vecchio stepped closer. "Just leave him alone, Stella! He's here now!" 

Fraser was holding his lover's elbow. And he added."Ray is doing fine Attorney Vecchio. He didn't get much rest last night but he is just fine." 

Her eyes glanced over to the Mounties hand that was cupping Ray's elbow then she looked up at him. "What's the matter Constable? Can't the man hold himself up? I don't think it was the trial that kept him up last night if you ask me." 

Ray glared at her then pulled away from Fraser. "You would say something stupid like that Stella! Let's just go and get this over with!" He marched into the courtroom.

Fraser's steely blue-eyes glared at the Attorney. He then pushed passed her and followed his lover inside. 

Vecchio leaned over to her and whispered. "Boy, Stella, you really have a way with men . . . You really know how to piss a guy off." Then Vecchio stepped into the courtroom himself. 

They took their seats and Fraser leaned over to Ray and whispered. "Just don't look at him. The man is just trying to intimidate you." 

Ray felt totally intimidated. He noddedand leaned over again resting both elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him staring down at the floor.

Fraser stared at Marquis and Marquis glared right back at him and then threw the Mountie a kiss. Fraser's angry blues narrowed as he glared at the man sitting before him. He felt total disgust for this magnificently, beautiful man who was toying with him and his lover. 

Vecchio, Fraser and Ray turned when they heard someone from behind them whisper. "Hello Ray!" 

Fraser saw Brakitt seated right behind them and felt a stab of jealousy at the sight of him. 

Brakitt smiled and reached up to hug Ray from behind, then he glared at Fraser. "You're still here?" He hadn't gotten over the fact that Fraser had taken his Ray from him. 

Fraser smiled politely and acknowledged his competitor. "And I intend to stay here, Brakitt." 

Ray smiled at his friend and whispered. "What are you doing here?" 

Brakitt whispered. "They subpoenaed me to appear in court and well . . . here. I am. How are you doing Ray? I've really missed you. I've thought an awful lot about you." 

Fraser's blue stare glued into those wonderfully violet-blues and he leered at the beautiful boy sitting behind him.

Brakitt challenged the jealous stare but then ignored the Mountie. In fact it overjoyed him to be able to cause this beautiful man some pain just like the Mountie had caused him pain the past several months without Ray.

Ray smiled and whispered. "I'm holding in there and how about you?" 

Fraser was annoyed that Ray was still conversing with Brakitt so he swivelled around to get a better look at the boy behind him. 

Brakitt smiled and batted those beautiful black lashes at Ray. "I'm doing just great! I got a new job on the outskirts of town and I love it. You won't believe what I'm doing now but I'll surprise you later . . . But in the meantime, here I am again." 

Fraser smiled and nodded. "Yes, we can see that you are here Brakitt." 

Then the judge called for silence. 

Vecchio had been eyeing his Mountie friend and was surprised by his jealousies.

Attorney Samuel questioned his first witness which happened to be Marquis Barbeau himself. 

Fraser watched Marquis in action as he flaunted a nonchalant attitude in front of the jury and his *audience. * The man was tranquil and serene as if this were some ordinary social gathering and not a courtroom. His tone was soft, almost apologetic and his mannerisms were polite. Every question his lawyer introduced the man answered with an air of validity and authority and with meticulous precision. Fraser noticed how the man was trying to woo the jurors as he smiled sheepishly at some of the women who, to Fraser's dismay, smiled in return. The gestures appalled the Mountie.

Stella stepped up to question him next. 

Ray saw her walk up to him and he panicked once again. He knew that Stella would somehow provoke Marquis into saying things that he had tried to forget. 

Fraser noticed what Attorney Vecchio was carrying in her hand and his eyes widened.

Stella wielded the small box around for everyone to see and then she approached the bench. "Judge Quincy, I am presenting this as exhibit B.. . . . Now, Mr. Barbeau do you recognize this box? Does it seem familiar to you?"

Marquis looked over at the box then he smiled rather timidly. "Well, it does look like the one I own."

Stella glared at him then added. "Well it should look familiar because it came from your house. It was in your bedroom to be exact and can you tell me how this box came to be in your possession?"

Marquis nodded. "Well, I happen to own it if it was in my bedroom."

"I see . . . now, this box was in your house the day that you kidnaped Detective Kowalski and Detective Vecchio was it not?" 

"I object, your honor! My client is not here on any kidnaped charges!" Attorney Samuel jumped up.

"Your objection is sustained. Attorney Vecchio, please redirect your question."

Marquis smiled when he caught a glimpse Ray who was falling apart after seeing the box. The box that contained the instruments Marquis had used to rape him and they both knew it. 

Fraser reached over and gripped Ray's hand in his own tightly. "Ray . . . calm down."

Stella paraphrased her question.

Marquis did not remove his eyes from the small blond-haired detective and then responded to the question with a sneer. "I brought the box which contains sexual paraphernalia to have consensual sex with Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski." 

Then all hell broke loose when Ray jumped up and screamed "NO-O-O! That's a fucking lie! He's fucking lying!" and while Fraser and Vecchio were trying to hold him down Ray knocked them both aside and bolted out of the courtroom once again. He ran out to the hallway and kept on running. 

Fraser tried to follow him while excusing himself trying to get out of his space but he was trapped. He noticed that Brakitt was already heading out of the courtroom doors after Ray. 

The judge was banging his mallet and bellowing at the top of his lungs. "Order! Order in this court! We need order in this court!" 

Fraser ran out into the hallway and couldn't find Brakitt or Ray. 

Vecchio joined him searching the bathroom first and then the hallway. 

The Mountie then heard someone gun the engine of a car and recognized the sound immediately. He raced outside holding the Stetson to his head. 

Vecchio stopped at the top stair of the courthouse steps and watched as Fraser chased after Stanley's car. 

The Mountie ran down the block after the GTO but was suddenly cut off by a van that swerved to avoid hitting him. The near miss brought Fraser to his knees and he was panting hard as he watched the GTO disappear into the traffic. He knelt in place while trying to catch his breath when Vecchio's screams penetrated his preoccupation. 

"Fraser-r-r! Fraser-r-r-r-r-r!" 

He whirled his head toward the commotion and saw Ray running toward the Riviera and jumping in. 

Fraser was puzzled at his partners behavior and stared at him not understanding what was going on. 

Vecchio spun his wheels and pulled up to where Fraser was kneeling and came to a screeching halt. 

Fraser got off his knees and opened the door. He then heard Vecchio yelling."'Get in! . . . Marquis escaped! . . . .Hurry up and get in!" 

Fraser didn't want to go and find Marquis he wanted to find his Ray but years of dedicating his life to serving the law made him jump into the car. 

Vecchio sped off around the corner. 

Fraser struggled to catch his breath before murmuring."How did the man escape Ray? How could they let him loose like that!?"

Vecchio swerved to avoid hitting a parked car and then growled."Stella told me that the man conned his lawyer into allowing him to see the judge privately. Then once when all three were in his chambers, Marquis jumped out of the window. He's running Benny and I got an awful feeling about this . . . We'll nail the son of a bitch before . . . before . . . " 

"Before what, Ray? Before he can kill his next victim? Or before he can catch up to Ray?" added Fraser angrily.

Vecchio glanced at the angry Mountie and snapped. "Hey! I'm not the one who let him loose, Benny! I'm the one who is trying to help you!"

Fraser blushed and mumbled. "I'm sorry Ray . . . I'm just upset."

"I know you are Benny. But we'll catch him. Just wait and see that we'll catch him."

***********************************************************************

Ray drove around aimlessly for a long while until he arrived at one of his favorite bars. This was the bar he visited occasionally when he and Fraser would have a disagreement. To him, they had fights but to Fraser they were disagreements. He was falling apart and he needed a quiet place to get away. He knew it was a bit early in the morning to be drinking but he needed a drink in a bad way. There were two men at the counter toward one corner and another three who were sitting at a far table so he chose a stool right in the middle of the two.

"Well, hello, my good friend Detective Kowalski and what can I do for you this morning?" Carlos the bartender smiled at him as he toweled some glassware. 

Ray tried to smile but succeeded in scowling instead. His body was still trembling and his hands were shaking badly. "Carlos . . . get me a bottle and make it quick" 

Carlos shot him a suspicious look then smiled thinking that the detective was only joking with him like he usually did. He grabbed another glass and smiled before adding "Oh sure, Ray. You want a drink while your on duty right?" 

Ray was exasperated and barked. "I mean it Carlos! I'm off duty and I just got outta court and things went really bad so I need a bottle." 

Carlos noted the angry, shaky tone of his friend's voice and turned away to find Ray's favorite drink and a glass. He held the bottle up then asked. "Where's Big Red now? You know he's going to be upset with me if I let you get drunk Ray." 

Ray glared at him then hissed. "Look! Either yer gonna serve me or I'm gonna take my business to yer neighbor Andy's place! I have a permission slip signed by Fraser but I left it in my other pants! Now what are ya gonna do, Carlos?!" 

Carlos had not seen Ray, this angry or hostile since the Botrelle case and that had been a year ago but he was very upset now. "Okay Ray, but only if you lock your gun in the trunk of your car and give me the key to your ignition first." 

Ray was stunned at his request. He then snapped at the bartender. "Are you insane?! I'm not gonna give ya my keys! Come on Carlos!" 

Carlos shook his head. "I can't do that buddy. Remember you were here with that big guy dressed in red and you promised too . . . " 

Ray jumped off the stool and barked at the bartender. "Okay! Okay! I'll just go lock 'er up in the car and I'll be right back! You just have that bottle there waiting for me!"

**************************************************************************** 

Ray hurried back into the bar and handed the ignition key over to Carlos. "There. Now are you satisfied? Now give me the booze Carlos." 

Carlos handed him the bottle then watched as the blond-haired detective proceeded to down one drink right after another. He snuck away and headed to his phone to call the number the Constable had given him for emergencies. Carlos dialed Fraser at home first but got an answering machine. Next he called the Consulate then the police's station to see if Fraser was there and some woman by the name of Francesca answered. 

"No sir, Constable Fraser is not in at the moment but I could give him the message." 

Carlos sort of gave Francesca an explanation of whom he was and that it was very important that he reach Constable Fraser. 

Francesca then added. "Well, if it's urgent then maybe I could call my brother, Detective Vecchio and check to see if Fraser is with him. Do you want me to check?"

Carlos told her that he would appreciate it and waited for this Francesca person to come back on the line.

"Hello Ray? Is Fraser with you?" 

"Yes Frannie and why the hell do you want to know? You know the man's courting someone else already, Frannie!" Ray snapped at her becoming angry with her timing.

Fraser glanced over at Ray and was puzzled by the remark. 

Frannie became upset with her brother and snapped at him. "Oh, like if I didn't know that already Ray! You don't have to remind me about whom he belongs to! I'm calling cause there's an important call on line two for him. Some guy by the name of Carlos is on the line and wants to talk to him." 

Vecchio shifted his eyes from the street to his partner who sat beside him and handed him the cellular phone. "Some guy by the name of Carlos wants to talk to you. He says it's important." 

Fraser frowned and tried to recollect whom this man by the name of Carlos was that was telephoning him. The name sounded familiar but at this moment his mind was on Ray's disappearance and his whereabouts. "Constable Fraser here, how can I help you?" 

"Hello Big Red, this is Carlos from your best friends, favorite drinking spot. It seems that he is here and has a problem." 

Fraser sat up quickly totally relieved to know where to locate his Ray. "Is he okay, Carlos? Can you keep him till I get there?" 

"Oh he's not going anywhere Big Red because he was downing them pretty fast. I already took the bottle from him though so don't worry about that." 

Vecchio kept an eye on Fraser and glanced his way every once in a while. 

Fraser continued. "Just make sure that he doesn't hurt himself, Carlos. I'm on my way." The Mountie hung up and handed the phone back to Vecchio. "Could you let me off here Ray, and I will catch up to you later? Marquis has already disappeared for now. We need better strategy to hunt him down." 

Ray countered. "You found Stanley? Let me drive you over there." 

Fraser shook his head. __"No, Ray, that won't be necessary. . . .If you don't mind, I'd rather you not go with me. Ray tends to be . . . well he is very . . . " Fraser did not finish the sentence.

Vecchio glanced at his friend and added. "I know how jealous he gets and I know the man hates my guts but I would really like to drop you off. I don't know how you can put up with such a temperamental hot-headed, self-centered man who only thinks about himself Benny. I hate his guts but hey, we're all still partners here, and now we're all partners in crime aren't we?" 

Fraser looked at him and added. "Ray isn't always like that. There's another side to him that you don't know about." 

"Yeah, you would say that and only because your sleeping with him."

Fraser stared at his partner who didn't even bother to look at him. 

"I'm sorry Benny. I shouldn't have said that. I'll keep my mouth shut and drop you off. Just sit back." Ray, drove on once the Mountie disclosed the destination.

Fraser sat back and let his mind drift to the vacation Ray and he took to Hawaii right after the rape. 

Ray had wanted to get away from the nightmare and had only ended up having worse nightmares in Hawaii. They had spent a horrendous first week when they arrived there. The very first night at the hotel, Fraser made the mistake of scooping up to his sleeping lover in bed as Ray was facing the wall and the detective jumped sky high. He jumped right off the bed and yelled at him. "Fuck! Why the hell did, you do that! Don't you be grabbing me like that, Fraser?!"

Fraser had sat there totally dumbfounded.

Ray started pacing by the bedside running both hands through his hair while breathing hard. Then he stopped and stared at his lover for a few seconds before snapping again. "Shit! Dammit! . . .Fraser, I'm sorry. God dammit, what am I doing?!" he climbed back into bed and looked up at his lover. 'Fraser . . . I . . . thought it was Marquis . . . I don't know . . . I'm very sorry."

The Mountie attempted to soothe Ray by telling him that everything was fine. Brushing a hand down the detective's arm, he whispered softly while trying to reassure his lover. "Just relax, Ray. It's perfectly understandable that you are reacting this way. You have been violated and I understand, Ray." 

Ray had hugged him and kissed him after he calmed down. 

The second night wasn't any better. The evening had started out nice when they were kissing and fondling pretty heavily in bed. There were a lot of foreplay and touching going on between the lovers with Ray grinding himself on top of a very naked Mountie.

Then Fraser made the mistake of flipping Ray on his back and was about to penetrate him when Ray pushed him off suddenly. 

The Mountie landed on the pillow next to him and stared at him totally bewildered. 

Ray was up and panting hard as he stared down at his lover on the bed. "I can't do that Fraser! I . . We can't do that yet . . . I need time . . . I need more time." 

Fraser nodded and waited for Ray to get back under the covers. There was no touching after that incident.

But things deteriorated fast after that. The following night was the worst when both were sleeping and Fraser turned around and wrapped an arm around Ray's waist unconsciously. 

Ray darted off the bed and while panting hard he grabbed his revolver and trained it on his lover.

Fraser heard him panting in the dark and noticed the glimmering gun in Ray's hand which was trained on him. He then whispered. "Ray, it's, Fraser . . . It's okay. "

Ray was horrified when he heard his lover's voice and felt the gun slip out of his hands. He was shaking badly when he realized what he had just done. He then ripped out in a loud wail. "OHMIGOD! Oh my God! I could've shot ya Ben! I coulda . . . " He stopped in mid-sentence because he was shaking violently and stared at the darkness totally confused with what was happening to him. He backed away from the bed and snapped. "Oh shit!" and then stormed off to the bathroom.

Fraser followed quickly and found that the bathroom door was locked. He called out. "Ray? . . .Ray, are you all right?"

But Ray would not answer.

Fraser rattled the doorknob and knocked feeling more worried now. "Ray? Ray, answer me. . . . Ray?"

There was nothing but silence from the other side.

Now Fraser was worried. "Ray?! . . .Ray, if you don't answer me I'm going to break down the door! I mean it, Ray!"

Ray still didn't answer.

Fraser kicked in the door and caught the sight of his lover sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring down at the floor. "Ray?"

Ray looked over to him and shook his head. "I can't do this, Fraser."

Fraser walked over and stood over him looking down on him. "You can't do what?"

"I can't handle something like this. I almost shot ya Ben. I could've killed ya tonight and all because of that fucking bastard!"

"You wouldn't have shot me Ray, because you and I know that the gun wasn't loaded. You always unload the gun just before you go to bed."

Ray broke down sobbing into his hands now and then he cried out. "But just the fact that I pulled my gun out on you, Ben! Oh my god, Ben! I hate him! I wanna kill the man because he's still with me! He's still in me, fucking me, touching me, tormenting me! It isn't you that is fucking me Fraser . . . , it is, Marquis! It's his hideous penis that's in me and I can't take it any longer! Every single night it's he and I can't stand to see myself in the mirror any longer 'cause I see him in me and I want him dead!"

Fraser shook his head and whispered. "Oh Ray. Please let me help you. I can understand the . . . "

But Ray jumped up and screamed at him. "How the hell can you understand! You can't understand how I feel! I can't even make love to ya without thinking about him and yer the one that I'm in love with! I'm touching you but I'm thinking of him! . . ..I'm . . . I'm, Oh God, what am I doing now! I'm yelling at ya! Oh God Fraser!" Ray turned away and sobbed harder.

Fraser stood there quietly, feeling too afraid to reach for his lover or to even say anything. 

Ray stopped crying then glanced over at his lover. He then whispered. "Please go to bed, Fraser. I need more time ta think about things. Please, Ben."

"But Ray I . . . "

"Please! You need ta lemme alone! . . .I'm begging ya!"

The Mountie nodded. "Very well . . . but . . . but you won't do. . . ." And he paused.

Ray shook his head and whispered. "No. . . . I won't do anything stupid so just go." 

Fraser hesitated then finally went off to bed.

Ray didn't join him until he was sure that Fraser was asleep. He sneaked in quietly, covered up and dozed off. 

Fraser woke up early and laid there gazing down at his lover. He wanted to hold him. To reach down and embrace him like he used to in the past. But things had changed and he just couldn't touch Ray without frightening him. He wanted to reassure his lover that everything would be fine as long as they had each other but he knew that Ray wouldn't listen.

Ray's eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings flapping in the air and he gazed up into those beautiful grey-blues that were staring down at him. The first thing he saw was that beautiful smile that he loved so much and suddenly everything seemed right again. Ray now smiled. "Fraser?"

Fraser reached over slowly and carefully stroked Ray's cheek. "Yes Ray?"

"Oh God Fraser!" and the detective started sobbing again.

Fraser took him into his arms and held him tight. The Mountie then rocked him, running his hands up and down caressing the detective's back and whispered. "Ray . . . Ray, we can work this out together. We can make it all better between us, Ray . . . sh-h-h-h-h. I can help you with this because I love you. I will always love you."

Ray was sobbing and clinging onto the Mountie. He then looked up searching for his lovers eyes and whispered. "You think you can help me Fraser, cause I don't wanna lose you! I can't lose you!"

The Mountie reached over and kissed his lover's cheek gently. He smiled and whispered. " You don't have to worry about losing me because I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you get through this. We're both going to get through this."

Ray snuggled in closer into the Mountie's arms feeling secured and protected.

Fraser kissed him softly, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves on him. They spend the entire morning indulging in each other arms touching and caressing. 

Later on in the day they had a wonderful brunch on the balcony and spent the rest of the day walking the beach and soaking in the hot tubs. The next night was more peaceful as Fraser cuddled and kissed Ray in bed insisting that they needed more time touching and exploring each other instead of sex.

Ray didn't agree but allowed Fraser to do it his way.

It was the last day of their vacation when they were kissing heavily again. Several days had gone by and Fraser had not so much as given him a hand job and Ray was sexually frustrated by now. The detective broke away from the kiss and whispered into his lover's ear. "Come on Fraser. Enough with the touching already and get yer mouth going on me. . . .Come on, Ben . . . I need yer mouth on me!"

Fraser whispered. "Are you sure?"

Ray was breathing hard and pushing off his shorts. "Yes! Of course I'm sure!"

Fraser nodded then slowly planted his lips on Ray's stomach. He wanted to make sure that the detective didn't bolt out of bed when he got his mouth further down on him. 

But the detective seemed totally lost in the lovemaking. He was bucking up to meet Fraser's mouth then when Ray felt his lover's lips slip down his shaft slowly he took a deep breath and pushed up higher. 

Fraser held him down gently as he sucked Ray's hot swollen cock hungrily. The Mountie was licking him slowly, loving him tenderly.

Ray was running his fingers through Fraser's hair gently, moaning and sighing as he felt that mouth sucking on him. Fraser's tongue was sweeping around and around driving him insane and it wasn't long before he felt his body tense and then his cock gushed out its seed into the Mountie's mouth. He shot spurt after spurt and it seemed that he would never stop because it had been a while since his last ejaculation which was many weeks ago. Both he and Fraser knew that Ray had been experiencing sexual inadequacies right after the arrest of Marquis. The problems had started out gradually and soon he was unable to ejaculate. Ray had hoped getting away from Chicago would help him and Fraser so he planned this getaway.

Fraser licked up Ray's release then moved back up to face his lover.

Ray looked up at him and saw Fraser smiling. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the Mountie's neck and whispered. "I haven't told ya how much I love ya, Ben . . . Yer just too good and I really did miss that tongue of yers."

Fraser nuzzled his face into Ray's neck and whispered. "We're good for each other, Ray."

And now he was back in the present realizing he had not heard a word Detective Raymond Vecchio had just said. 

"Are you listening to me Benny? Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?"

"Um . . . No Ray . . . I need to talk to him by myself if you don't mind." 

Ray nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want but after you finish with him we need to find our killer. The man's still out there, Benny."

Fraser nodded. "Yes . . . of course Ray and thank you kindly for the ride." 

***************************************************************************

Fraser walked into the bar and noticed Ray slumped over resting his head on the counter. He had already seen Brakitt seated beside him and the young man was just as drunk. Brakitt was giggling and caressing Ray's thigh.

Fraser stepped over and patted Ray on the back. "Ray. Are you ready to go home?" 

Brakitt looked at Fraser and broke out giggling. "Busted! Dammit, we got busted Ray! Guess who just showed up?! What are you doing here, anyway?" 

Fraser glared at Brakitt who broke out giggling again. 

Ray looked up, spotted his lover and smiled. "Hey! Well lookit ya! Ya found me, didn't I tell ya he would find me, Carlos?! Didn't I, huh?! Now gimme back that bottle, Carlos." 

Carlos smiled at Fraser and continued to wipe the glassware. 

Fraser smiled at his lover and studied the detective from his disheveled hair to his rumpled suit. The tie had been thrown over his shoulder and was resting on his back and Ray wore a wide grin on his face. 

"Come on Ray, let me get you home." 

Brakitt turned his attention to Ray and added. "You leaving' me, Raymond? You promised to go to bed with me, remember?" 

Ray whirled around to stare at the beautiful boy sitting beside him and barked. "I did not! You're a fuc . . . " and then he went straight down to the floor landing on one side. 

Fraser made a grab for him but the detective slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor. The Mountie reached down and helped his partner up. 

Ray was giggling and muttering unintelligibly. He then straightened up and wrapped his arms around Fraser and started kissing him. 

Carlos' eyebrows shot upward and he whistled. "Well, hell-o! Now where'd that come from? I think you need to take him home Big Red because the man is very drunk!" 

Fraser thrust him back gently breaking the kiss and whispered. "Not here Ray because we're in public." 

Brakitt frowned. "Hey! Why'd you kiss him? How bout me?! You forgot to kiss me!" 

Fraser glared at the young model then turned to Carlos. "Would you call a cab for this young man please? He's in no shape to walk or drive home."

Carlos nodded. "You got it."

Ray was babbling, "How com ya don wanna kiss me, Fraser? S'it my breath swee-eart? 

Fraser looked at him and smiled. "I can assure you Ray that I have smelled and tasted far worse things then your alcoholic breath. Living in a dead caribou for seven days can really put a pungent smell that will stay in your . . . " 

Ray frowned and interrupted his lover. "Uh babe? . I don wanya ta be kissin' me, okay? Nothin' personnel." 

Fraser smiled as he stared into those drunken pale blues and nodded. "Understood." 

Ray smiled in return. 

Carlos called "Hey! Keys!" and threw the keys to Fraser. 

Brakitt tapped Fraser on the shoulder and asked. "Can Ray come home with me?" 

Fraser shook his head. "No. Now will you please go to your hotel?" Turning back to his lover Fraser asked. "Where is your gun, Ray?" 

Ray pointed to the doorway. "S' inna car." 

The Mountie nodded. "You did a good thing." 

Fraser held his lover up and helped him to the car. He left Brakitt behind with money for Carlos to put him in a cab. 

Once outside Ray turned to Fraser and asked. "Ya wan me ta drive, baby? I kin do it. Gimme da keys." 

Fraser smiled as he buckled Ray into the passenger seat. "I'll do the driving, and you enjoy the scenery." 

Ray smiled and again grabbed Fraser's face in both hands and kissed him. 

Fraser smiled. "Let's save it for when we get home, Ray."

"Okay . . . But you taste pretty good even if ya kissed the dead Caribou. I luv ya Benny." Smiled Ray. 

Fraser smiled in return and nodded "Thank you kindly Ray and it's Ben, not Benny. Now let's get home." 

****************************************************************************

When Fraser pulled up to their apartment, he saw Vecchio leaning on his Riviera waiting for them. 

Fraser was a little upset to see the Italian here especially since his Ray was drunk and would more then likely be jealous. 

Ray noticed him as soon as he stepped out of the car. "What the fuck!" 

Fraser held onto him. "He's here to discuss the case Ray. Just calm down please." 

Ray pulled away from Fraser and headed over to the Italian detective as he sat on his Riviera and waited. 

The blond-haired detective marched up to Vecchio and grabbed him from the front of his shirt. 

Vecchio clamped down on his wrist. "Don't be doing that buddy cause it's an expensive shirt. Let's get inside and discuss this." 

Fraser hurried over and grabbed his lover from the shoulders gently and pulled him back. 

Ray shrugged his lover off and yelled at the Italian. 'Why da fuck are ya doing here!" 

Fraser patted his lover's shoulder to calm him down. "Ray, please . . . please leave. We can talk later." 

Ray was still angry and yelled. "What are ya doing here, Vecchio?!"

Vecchio reached over and grabbed his partner by the shirt pulling him up to his face. Then he snarled. "Listen, Stanley. I need you fucking sober so we can talk. Can I come in or not?!" 

Fraser grabbed hold of his lover's hands and gently pulled them behind his back to prevent him from attacking the Italian.

Ray snarled."Just fuck off Vecchio!" 

Fraser placed an arm around his lover's shoulder and pulled him away gently toward the apartment as Ray cursed at Vecchio. 

Vecchio remained on his car and watched them go inside. He then slipped into the front seat of the Riviera when he saw Fraser close the door behind them. ***********************************************************************

Fraser guided his lover to the couch as the man was swearing up a storm. "Will you please calm down and sit?" 

Ray now turned on Fraser and yelled. "Do you want him, Ben?! Cause if you want him then you can very well go with him if that's what you want! Maybe I'm no good for you anymore since we can't fuck! Did you tell him that? Did you tell him that we don't fuck any more because I'm too damn scared?!" 

Fraser stared into those hurting pale blues and shook his head. "Ray? . ..How can you even think that I would discuss something so personal with Detective Vecchio? And no, I don't want him because I want to be here with you. I'm in love with you, and fucking is not an issue." 

Ray was nearly in tears now as he snapped at his partner. "Oh yeah right! I break down like a baby every time you try ta fuck me and you say that it's not an issue?! Gimme a break Ben, 'cause I'm not that stupid!"

Fraser was appalled by Ray's accusations and now he snapped at his lover. "Ray! Ray, I said that I loved you and fucking is not as important to me as having you! I want to be with you and I want you to tell me now if you don't want to be with me! Why are you pushing me away?! Why is it that you always have to infuriate me? You're the only person who knows just how to enrage me!"

Ray murmured. "Maybe it's 'cause I'm the only one who knows how to push yer goddam buttons, Mountie."

"Well, stop pushing them!" snapped Fraser totally upset with his lover. He then growled. "Or could it be that maybe . . . maybe, it's you that would rather be with Brakitt and that's why . . . oh . . . Oh Ray, what am I doing?" Fraser turned away feeling suddenly mortified of his outburst.

Ray was startled by his lover's outrage and jealousies. "Ben! How could you possibly think that I would choose Brakitt over you?"

Fraser felt ashamed that he had let his jealousies get the best of him. He could not face his lover now. "Maybe . . . maybe, I believe that you would want Brakitt over me, Ray. Maybe I'm the one that's not good enough for you anymore."

Ray was shocked with his partner's remark. The thought of losing Fraser was terrifying but the thought of the Mountie thinking that he was not loved was even more petrifying. Ray reached forward and wrapped his arms around Fraser and captured his mouth in a deep-throated kiss. 

Fraser embraced the detective in return and fell into the passionate kiss, tasting the saltiness and liquor of his lover's mouth. 

Ray pulled away and whispered. "Yer talking crazy, Mountie . . . How can you think that yer not good enough for me? That's totally insane! I would never choose Brakitt over you . . . Not ever! You mean more ta me then anyone else in this world. I love ya Ben . . . and I don't want ya to ever forget that. Never! . . . .'Cause I love ya." Ray returned to kissing him then tugged him toward their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Fraser pushed his lover up against the bed then both toppled into it. The Mountie climbed on top of Ray ready to devour his lover. Fraser knew what his lover wanted and needed and he was more then ready to comply. He was kissing Ray hard, and unbuckling the detective's pants then his hand snaked into the boxers grabbing hold of that hot, dripping penis.

Ray moaned when he felt those strong fingers squeeze him. "M-m-m Ben!"

"Moving down quickly the Mountie engulfed his lover's swollen cock in one smooth move and knew that this was all Ray needed to be reminded of who loved him.

Ray moaned and bucked up into the Mountie's mouth crying out Fraser's name with each moan. He then wrapped his legs around Fraser's neck losing himself in this deliriously ecstatic oblivion. Even in his drunken state the detective managed to ejaculate hard into Fraser's mouth screaming out in ecstasy. He gasped and moaned until Fraser was up beside him staring down at him.

Ray stared up into those dark blues and the tears welled up in his eyes. He then reached up and caressed the Mountie's cheek. "Fraser, I'm sorry for all that shitty stuff that I said . . . I didn't mean to hurt you 'cause I really do love you."

Fraser smiled and wiped at Ray's eyes. He then reached down kissing his lips tenderly and whispered. "I know that you love me, Ray. And I love you also."

Ray nodded then kissed him one more time before sleep overtook him. 

After Ray had fallen asleep, Fraser sneaked off the bed, and rigged the bedroom door from the outside to keep Ray in. He did it for his lover's safety because Ray still didn't know that Marquis had escaped. The Mountie then called Detective Vecchio to come for him

*************************************************************************

"It's about time Benny. What took you so long? I hope that you weren't fucking him." Vecchio grumbled as he stared at Fraser from across the Riviera. 

Fraser looked over at him and then away while adding. "Shouldn't we concentrate on finding Marquis?" 

Vecchio glared at the Mountie and knew what his partner had been doing. The thought of Fraser fucking Stanley enraged him so he snapped at him. 'So why the hell did he pick this time to run off with that guy Brakitt? Then he goes and gets himself wasted when all this shit is going down." 

Fraser looked away and said nothing. He hadn't liked the idea of his lover being with Brakitt himself. But he also didn't want to discuss his personal life with his friend.

*************************************************************************

Ray awoke hours later needing to go to the bathroom. His legs were wobbly and he had a headache from hell as he ambled along. He held onto the bathroom wall in front of him as he urinated and felt his head throbbing. Then he headed back to the bed and glanced over at the clock on the headboard. "Jesus! How the fuck did it get to be so late?! What the hell did I do?! Jesus! I have a headache from the pit of hell! . . .I was supposed ta be in court and . . . where the hell is Fraser? Oh yeah, he's probably still in court." Ray strolled over to the bedroom door and found it locked. "That's funny? The door's stuck." He turned the doorknob a few times and realized it was really jammed. He leaned up against the door and yelled. "Hey Ben. Open the door 'cause it's stuck."

There was no response from the other side of the door so he yelled a little louder. "Ben! I'm awake now! Come and open this fucking door!" And he was greeted with silence. Now he banged at the door and yelled making his head pound ferociously between his eyes. "He-e-ey! Fra-ser! Open this damn fucking door!"

It made him angry to find that he was locked in. His Mountie lover had locked him in again, like he usually did when Ray would get into one of his drunken states and the Mountie didn't want him wandering off. He went to see if he could pry one of the windows open but knew it was useless because they had nailed them shut due to burglaries.

"Damn! Shit! Why does he lock me in like I'm a fucking little boy?!" He hurried over to the phone and then wondered whom he would call. "Vecchio! They hafta be in court." He dialed and listened until he heard Vecchio's voice. 

"Detective Vecchio, here." 

"Vecchio! It's Ray, where's Fraser?" Ray was upset at the sound of the Italian's voice.

"Oh, so Snow white finally woke up, I see. The Mountie's here with me."

"Well, put him on the line, Vecchio." 

"Here Benny, it's for you." 

Fraser was puzzled and took the phone. "Constable Fraser speaking."

"Constable Fraser, why the hell am, I locked in? And where the fuck are you?!" Ray barked at his lover angrily. 

Vecchio glanced at Fraser because he heard Stanley yelling from where he sat. 

Fraser added. "Would you please calm down. I am on my way now. I had to lock you in because something has happened and I did if for your own safety." 

Ray was upset with his lover. "Look, Ben. I already told ya that I'm not seeing Brakitt anymore! Did ya think I was gonna go off and be with him? Or that maybe I'd sneak him in while you were gone? He followed me ta the bar and I didn't invite him besides, what are ya doing with Vecchio?" 

Fraser sighed. "No, Ray that did not cross my mind. Something has happened and I am on my way now." 

Ray snapped. "Fine . . . but don't bring Vecchio with you, Ben." 

Fraser wanted to tell him that he had no choice but decided to just show up and explain things once he arrived. 

He then heard Ray's voice softened. "Hey Ben . . . love ya." 

Fraser smiled. "Same here, Ray."

Vecchio noticed the smile and looked away from his friend while thinking. _*The man is so damn transparent! I hate Stanley! *_

Ray smiled. "I know that ya love me, and that's why ya lock me in because you care about me right?"

Fraser smiled. 'Correct."

*************************************************************************

Fraser stepped into the apartment as Vecchio followed closely behind. The Italian then took a seat on the couch as Fraser disappeared into the hallway. The Mountie headed to the bedroom and unlocked the door. 

Ray rushed out past him and into the hall then down the hallway mumbling. "Why do you insist on locking . . . Okay? Why did you bring, Vecchio?!" Ray turned to glance at Fraser when he saw the Italian seated in the living room. 

Fraser explained the situation as quickly as possible. "Ray, something happened when you ran off during the trial. With all the commotion and chaos Marquis escaped." 

Ray froze in place and glared into Fraser's blues. "H-He w-what? What did you just say? What do you mean that Marquis escaped?! Escaped from what!?" 

The Mountie saw the fear in his lover's eyes and reached over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "When you ran out of the courtroom Marquis jumped out of the Judge's window and ran. Detective Vecchio and I have been searching for him and . . . " 

Ray turned away from Fraser and stormed over to Vecchio. "Will you tell me how in hell's name they let him escape Vecchio?! The damn place was crawling with cops! It was as guarded as Fort Knox is and they just kinda let him waltz off into the quiet sunset?! What the fuck is going on Vecchio!" Ray turned away and started pacing now, running both hands through his spiked blond hair. 

Vecchio sat very quietly then added. "Well, maybe if you sit down, we can have a talk Stanley. You didn't' make things any easier when you ran off you know." 

Ray marched over to him and barked. "And what the hell was I supposed to do Vecchio! The guy was sitting there laughing at me! He was sitting there like he was some kinda king and I was his servant or something!" 

Fraser took a seat opposite his friend and turned to him. "Ray, we have to look for him. We have to find him and . . . " 

But Ray turned around and glared at his lover. "What do you mean by we, Ben?! We don't hafta to do anything! Why can't we let the other cops go after him for once?!" 

Vecchio was angry with his partner and bellowed. "What the fuck is wrong with you and why are you being such a chicken shit Stanley?! The man was in fucking handcuffs and he couldn't go near you if he wanted to! So why are you scared of him!"

Fraser cut in quickly. "Ray, please." 

But Ray was furious now and stalked over to Vecchio grabbing him by the collar. "I'll tell you why I'm scared of him Vecchio! I guess you forgot what he did ta me! He used me for his perverted pleasure. The pervert used me like a fucking pin cushion, Vecchio!" 

Fraser was up now and hurried over to the two. 

Ray put his hand behind him and held Fraser at bay. "No Ben! Not anymore! This is between me and Vecchio and you keep outta this!" 

Fraser added. "But Ray, this is not the time for violence. We have to find Marquis and . . . " 

Vecchio stood up and snapped in return. "Oh, this is the perfect time for violence, Benny!" And he clipped Ray on the chin sending the man backwards tripping over the coffee table. 

Ray rebounded fast with an uppercut to Vecchio's chin sending him back into the couch. Then he lunged at the Italian and both landed on the floor. 

Fraser did not interfere now. This was long over due so he stepped back.

Ray and Vecchio went at each other. Taking turns knocking each other onto the couch, coffee table, knocking over lamps and books. They delivered hard blows as they knocked each other about. There was blood and there were loud thumps reverberating in the room. 

Ray grabbed a handful of Armani shirt as he tried to pull Vecchio off himself and that enraged the Italian. 

Vecchio clipped Ray in the chin sending Ray into the couch again. 

Fraser stood by and watched them, it hurt to see them being knocked around but this is what they wanted. They were a bloody mess when they rolled on the floor striking at each other.

Finally Vecchio managed to punch Ray into a wall and knocked the air out of him. Ray slid down the wall trying to catch his breath. 

Vecchio went down himself on both knees and tried to regain his breath also. 

Fraser looked to them both as the black and blue bruises appeared rather quickly on their faces. 

Ray attempted to get up and it took several tries before he finally could stand up. He held onto his knees and spat the blood out onto his carpet. He then looked toward Vecchio who wobbled over to the couch. 

Vecchio was nursing a split lip while trying to examine the damage. 

Ray was panting when he went to sit opposite the Italian. He was holding the side of his ribs with one hand as he struggled to breathe. The pain was excruciating and he thought that maybe he broke a rib when he landed on the coffee table. Turning to Fraser, he whispered. "Could,, you uh. . . . .could you please get me a drink of water, Ben?" 

Fraser nodded and looked toward Vecchio. "Should I get one for you also Ray?" 

Vecchio shook his head and glared at the man he had just beaten.

__Fraser left to the kitchen.

Vecchio then snarled at Ray. "Okay, so we beat each other up. Did we solve anything, Stanley?" 

Ray glared at him while still having a difficult time breathing. He then snapped at him. "Oh I feel a hell-uv-alot better now that I beat ya, Vecchio . . . I want ya to lay off, Ben." 

Vecchio wiped at his mouth and accidently smeared the blood to his cheek. He noticed that he had a loose tooth also. He then snarled. "You're such a damn idiot Stanley. You think that if you kicked my head in that it would change things? Is this what this fight was all about?" 

Ray snarled in return. "No. . . . I just felt like kicking yer head in is all . . . I thought that if I knocked you around enough that you'd understand how I feel about Fraser. God! I can't stand you, Vecchio, I'd just wish you'd fall off the face of the earth!" 

Vecchio laughed then added. " I wished you'd fall off first Stanley." 

Fraser walked back in and saw that they were both still at it. He handed the water to Ray who offered him a sweet smile and a nod. "Thanks Ben." 

"Oh give it up Stanley. Are you trying to score Mountie points now?" 

Ray frowned and barked at the Italian. "I don't have ta score anything, Vecchio cause he knows how I feel about 'im!" 

Fraser was frustrated with both of them and interrupted their squabble. "Can we talk about Marquis and save this for later? We have a serial killer on the loose. Now, I have some ideas where we could begin our search. Would you two care to listen? . . . . Ray, are you okay? You sound like you . . . " Ray fell back into the couch. "I'm fine Ben, just got winded that's all. Now what were you saying? ." 

Fraser studied him then continued with his evaluation "As I was saying, we need to investigate all the modeling agencies within the surrounding area because he might have befriended someone at sometime. We have several agencies in town that the man is familiar with and that is where we should begin our search. He very well likely has a place to hide already but very soon he will be stalking his next victim. As soon as the two of you are ready, we can begin our search." 

Ray got up and held his head as it pounded ferociously with the drinking and the beating he had just received. 

Fraser was concerned about him as he stood their perfectly still. "Ray?" 

Ray shook his head and waved a hand at his lover. "It's just a hangover, and I'm fine . . . just gonna get me some aspirin and I'll be right back. And as for you, Vecchio, just lay off the Mountie." He glared at the Italian and then turned away. 

Vecchio was wiping the blood off his lips and spitted some into his handkerchief when he snarled. "Oh go fuck yourself, Stanley!" 

Ray walked away still growling at Vecchio over his shoulder. "I don't have ta fuck myself, Vecchio because I do have a partner ta help me with that." 

Fraser blushed then looked over at Vecchio. "Ray? . . . Ray, what is this quarrel about? Does it have to do with me?" 

Ray glared at his friend then shook his head. "Come on Benny, you really don't have to ask. I haven't changed my mind about you. . . .I'm still in love with you and just because you're with him doesn't change how I feel. I'm willing to take you back. I can forgive you for taking off with that creep so why don't you . . . why don't you want to give us another try?" 

Fraser sat back into the chair and stared at his friend. He then shook his head sadly and mumbled. "Ray . . . Ray, I'm sorry that things turned out differently then what we had planned for but . . . I have a relationship with Ray Kowalski now and I made promises to him . . . he . . . he loves me and I . . . love him." 

The Italian stared at his friend and then smiled. "Oh that's great Benny, I mean, that's really great to know but since you brought it up what about the fact that I am in love with you too? You're going to tell me that you forgot that we had relationship a little more than two years ago? Did you forget that you made promises to me also? You did forget that, didn't you, Benny?" 

Fraser sighed and thought about what his friend was saying. He brushed a knuckle across his eyebrow, smoothing it out as they stared at each other. Fraser licked his lips then continued what he had started."I am very well aware that we made promises to each other, Ray. But they were invalidated when you left me. And you do remember why, don't you Ray? Don't you recall that one night when we were alone in my apartment what you told me right before you left? And I quote, * if we should ever be separated by duty or death, Benny, we can then call our relationship/partnership a default. Which means that we withdraw our promises. You go your way and I'll go mine. *, unquote. You did not ask my opinion on how I felt about the dissolution of our relationship Ray. You just told me where our relationship began and where it ended. You did not love me the way that I loved you because I was merely a. . . . a diversion to you. I was merely someone to occupy your time and your needs at that time. You didn't stop to think that maybe I was really in love with you." 

Vecchio was stunned at first and then he was angry because those were his exact words, ver. batim. Those words were also said when he wasn't even sure he was in love with the man. And after all this time he just realized that Benny knew about his true feelings all along. Unfortunately he realized his love for Benny after he had been absent for the last two years. When he left Chicago to do his undercover work, the Italian realized just how much he really missed the Mountie. He had hoped that once he returned, Benny would hurry back into his arms again but he hadn't accounted for his ex lover finding someone else to take his place. Vecchio glared at Fraser and then snapped. "That was all bull-shit Benny. I was talking bull-shit then. I love you and you don't love me is that correct?"

Ray approached with a glass of water in hand and added. "Okay, I'm back. Now, let's discuss this plan of yers, Ben. What is the first . . . uh, what's going on here?"Ray looked to both of them as they glared at each other. 

Fraser nodded at the Italian and added. "That's correct."

Vecchio grimaced then stood up and stormed over to the window. "Fuck! . . . .Nothing's going on here Stanley! Not a damn fucking thing is going on and that's for sure!"

Fraser reclined into his seat and mumbled. "Nothing is going on. Ray . . . now let me explain what we should do next." 

************************************************************************

They listened to Fraser's strategy and Vecchio left still upset. They decided to leave the search for early next morning. Fraser was preparing the bed when Ray walked out of the shower. He strolled out of the bathroom toweling his hair and in his boxers. "Ben, you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Vecchio?" 

Fraser, in boxers also, climbed into his side of the bed and pulled the sheets over him. He leaned up against the headboard and glanced over at his lover. "What do you mean, Ray?" 

Ray climbed into bed and sat by his lover watching him. Then he continued. "I wanna know what happened this evening, when I stepped back inta the room and you two seemed ta be arguing with yer eyes . . . OW!" 

Fraser lowered the comforter and studied the black and blue bruises on his lover's mid section that seem to wrap themselves around the entire right side of his torso. "Maybe you should go to a doctor to find out if . . . " 

Ray cut in. "Nothing's broken and it's just a bruise. I asked you a question Ben." Ray glared into those grey-blues that seemed to be evading the question.

Fraser reached up and stroked the huge bruise, tracing the edges tenderly with the pads of his fingers. "Ray . . . Ray, and I were discussing our previous relationship with each other." 

The detective already didn't like the sound of this so he grabbed Fraser's fingers and held them still. "Don't do that cause. . . . You're only distracting me. Look at me when yer talking to me, Ben." 

Fraser glanced up at him and held his stare. "Ray, I was trying to remind Ray that our previous relationship no longer exists. That the promises we made then were voided and that I now have a relationship with you and I desire to be in this relationship with you. I am in love with you, Ray." 

Ray glared into those blues wanting to ask a million questions but knew better because Fraser wouldn't tell him. "What kinda promises did the two of you make to each other?" 

Fraser sighed and laid back. "Ray, my past is irrelevant to our relationship because I am here with you now." 

Ray didn't like being brushed off like that but he knew that he wouldn't get it out of Fraser. "Fine . . . Fine Ben, If that's how you feel about it. But I uh . . . I uh, really would like to know."

Fraser now looked over to his lover. "Why? So you can upset yourself? . . . I am in love with you and I will never love anyone the way that I love you. I wish you could accept that and just leave it alone." Fraser added feeling a little offended.

Ray was miffed and then a grin inched its way into his face. 

Fraser watched the side corners of his lover's mouth creeping up and he too smiled at the detective. "What?" 

Ray reached over and cupped Fraser's chin in one hand and pulled him forward to seal their lips together. He kissed him gently then whispered. "Love ya Ben and I would beat that creep any day of the week if only ta keep ya." 

Fraser smiled then added. "Oh Dear. I would have hoped that this was the last show of violence. I am flattered that you feel you have to fight to keep me but that shouldn't be necessary since I choose to be with you." 

"Fraser" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"Shut up and just kiss me." 

Fraser smiled. "Understood." The Mountie reached over to seal his mouth to his lover. 

Ray jumped. "Hey! Take it easy with the lips! They still hurt! I did get beaten up fer ya, ya know. You should appreciate it and be a little more gentle." 

Fraser whispered. "And I'm very sorry. Here, allow me kiss you where it's not too bruised." 

Ray chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Every spot on me is nothing but big ol . . . oh . . . Oh! . . . Oh God! I think you found a spot that I, . . . I . . . aye! God, Fraser, you need to warn a guy when you . . . oh-h-h, never mind . . . yes-s-s . . . yes-s-s-s, yes! Never mind just keep on doing . . . oh-h-h! " And Ray fell back into his pillow.

************************************************************************

Early morning and both were back in the GTO heading for the fourth model agency. Fraser reached over to caress the huge purple bruise on Ray's cheek. "Ray . . . Was this really necessary?" 

Ray glanced at him and laughed. "Of course it was! Defending yer honor is always worth getting beaten." 

Fraser shook his head. "But my honor doesn't need defending, Ray. We are together and we belong together and no one can come between us unless we allow them to. Stella, Ray nor Brakitt can take us away from each other unless we allow them." 

Ray glanced at Fraser and frowned. "Fraser, I'm a jealous man, okay? You slept with that creep Vecchio at one time and heaven knows why ya did it . . . and I don't even wanna know so don't tell me . . . But I hate the fact that he thinks he can just march right back in into yer life like he never left in the first place. It boils my blood to know he had his grubby hands all over yer body, making love to it, and kissing it and . . . Ar-r-rgh! . God how I hate it! Every time I see him and you, it . . . it . . . pisses me off, okay?!" 

Fraser smoothed down an eyebrow brushing a knuckle across it and looked away nervously. He then glanced at his partner and whispered. "Ray . . . I am sorry that my past bothers you. There is no way that I can change it, but I must confess that I too, get jealous of you and Attorney Vecchio. I sometimes feel that she still owns part of your heart, because in a way you still . . . " 

"NO!" Ray cut in. "Stop, 'cause that's where yer wrong Ben. I gave her up when I fell in love with you. I no longer have any kinda romantic feelings toward her since I started this relationship with you. I didn't think I could ever let 'er go but I did and I fell hard for you Ben. Yer everything that she could never be. Yer loving, understanding and caring . . . and you have always been there for me no matter what. You've been here for me through thick and thin and God knows I'm not the easiest person in the world to live with. Yet, no matter what happens, you still stand by me. Which is the one thing that she could never do and that was to be there to the end. Also, I know that yer in love with me and that alone changes my whole perspective in life. So, you're wrong lover 'cause she doesn't own any part of my heart. But you . . . you surely as hell own all of it, Ben." 

Fraser gazed at his lover as he spoke and smiled when he heard the detective profess his undying love to him. His lover's declaration made his body feel all tingly and warm inside. Ray's admission made him blush and glow with pride. He took a deep breath and whispered. "Thank you kindly Ray. Thank you for expressing your feelings because they mean so much to me." 

Ray glanced over at him and smiled sheepishly. "Yer very welcome, lover."

**************************************************************************

They pulled into yet another agency and parked. 

Fraser walked beside Ray into the office and to the front desk. 

Ray flashed his badge to the receptionist and pulled out a photo of their suspect. "I'm Detective Kowalski and this is Constable Benton Fraser and we would like to know if you recognize the man in this photo?" 

The blond and young very receptionists peeked at the picture, then looked up at the Detective and shook his head. He then turned to Fraser and smiled while giving the Mountie a quick look over. 

It was very obvious to Ray that the young receptionist admired his lover who was standing right beside him.

Fraser noticed the smile playing on the handsome receptionist lips and looked away quickly. He decided to scan the lobby of the establishment before Ray would notice what the receptionist was doing. 

But Fraser's acts weren't quick enough because the receptionist's actions didn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"Hey! Will you lookit the picture and not at my partner?! Just tell me if you've seen this man in here before!" Ray snapped letting his jealousies get in the way. He glanced over at the wooden plaque on the guys' desk and read Faithe Roberts on it. "Is that yer name?"

The receptionist shifted his eyes back to the detective then at the picture and again shook his. "I said that I haven't seen him and yes, that's my name." 

***********************************************************************

They headed back to the car and Fraser could hear Ray mumbling under his breath. "Dam faggot staring like he's never seen a Mountie before . . . fucking bitch . . . can't keep his . . . " 

Fraser was buckling in as Ray slipped into his seat. The Mountie turned to his lover. "Were you talking to me?" 

Ray belted himself in place then glared at the Mountie. He then snapped at him. "What is it about you that everyone has ta stare at you? Do you, like . . . give them signals or something? Do you set off some kinda beams' or magnetic force when ya walk inta a room or what? Why the hell was he gawking at you like he knows you, Fraser?" 

Fraser was puzzled with his lover's newest accusations and stared at him confused by his rambling. "Ray, you have an over active imagination. I do not set off any kind of beam nor do I have a magnetic force, as you say. I can assure you that I do not know the gentleman and he probably thinks that he knows me from somewhere. You're just being . . . " 

Ray didn't let him finish. "I know what yer gonna say so don't say it! Yer gonna say that I'm being jealous, right? That's what yer gonna say. Go ahead and admit it . . . Admit that you think I'm jealous! And another thing, that man ain't no gentleman!" 

Fraser stared at his lover then continued. "Well, I wasn't going to say that you . . . " 

But Ray persisted. "Admit it, Fraser! ADMIT IT!" 

Fraser knew that Ray was upset so he nodded and continued. "Very well then . . . Ray, I admit that I think you are jealous. There are you happy? Does that make you happy? Besides, I was going to say that you were being paranoid." 

Fraser's response made Ray more angry. "No Fraser! No, I'm not happy. Do you know that Faithe Roberts guy from somewhere?" 

Fraser was exasperated with the interrogation and replied quietly. "Ray, I said that I don't know him and you have no reason to be jealous, because I am helplessly in love with you. . . . In fact, I am insanely mad about you . . . Really I am."

Ray scowled at his partner for another two seconds then grinned and whispered. "Really? Yer insanely mad about me?"

Fraser smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course I am. I'm head-over-heels crazy about you."

Ray grinned then smiled feeling utterly content. "Gee . . . Wow . . . thanks Frase. I love you too, ya know. So what do we do now?"

"Are you referring to our relationship, Ray?"

"No, what's our next step in this investigation? Where do we go to next?"

"Well, we don't have to go too far because this Faithe Roberts that we were just questioning, knows Mr. Marquis Barbeau." 

Ray flipped the ignition on and then flipped it back off. "What? . . . . .Now how the hell do you know that Roberts knows Marquis, Fraser? How can you tell just by looking at 'im?! The man was too busy eating you up with his eyes so how could you tell?!" Ray snapped at his partner feeling upset again. 

Fraser continued. "He was lying to you because he did recognize the man in the photo. Did you notice how his eyes darted really quickly from you to me and back to you again while you were jealous. I also noticed that his breathing accelerated when you showed him the photo of our suspect and he started to fidget and also . . . " 

Ray unbuckled his seatbelt quickly. "Sonuvabitch! . . . I'm gonna go in there and kick his . . . " 

Fraser grabbed his lover's arm and held him still. "No! What are you going to base your accusations or assumptions on, my deductions on the study of human mannerism's and behaviors? We need to approach this differently, Ray." 

"Hold on Fraser. Just hold on a second here! Could it be that his eyes darted cause the faggot was undressing you with his eyes? And his breathing accelerated cause the idiot had a boner while watching ya?! What the hell were you staring at his eyes for anyway?" Ray demanded to know.

Fraser glared at his partner and then shook his head. "Raymond Kowalski, I can assure you that the man's eyes darted out of fear and his breathing accelerated due to his nervousness and not at my presence. The man might have been undressing me but he, in no way had, as you say, a boner because he was too busy being scared. Besides. . . . I would have known had he had one, Ray."

Ray was shocked at first and then he was angry again. "And how would you have known that our Mr. Roberts had a boner, Mr. Mountie?!"

Fraser realized a second too late that he had walked into this one. He ran a thumb nail across his brow and stuttered. "I-I would have smelled it."

"Excuse me? Could you please speak up?"

Fraser stared at his lover then repeated himself. "I said that I would have smelled him if he had a. . .Ray? We are here in search of Mr. Barbeau and this gentleman has no. . . . "

"Fraser, yer changing the subject on me!" Ray glared at his lover then snapped. "A gentleman my ass! Fraser, from now on you keep yer smelling to yerself! Understand? You don't hafta go around smelling everyone! Do you hear me?"

Fraser nodded. "Understood."

Ray reclined into his seat and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, so what yer saying is that the faggot knows where Marquis is. . . . So, uh, what do we do now, Frase?" 

The Mountie added. "Well, we tail him, Ray. Eventually he has to meet up with Mr. Barbeau to notify him about our questioning." 

Ray nodded then thought for a minute before adding. "But how do we know that he hasn't already telephoned Barbeau and warned him about us, Ben?" 

Fraser shook his head. "We don't know if he has or hasn't contacted Mr. Barbeau." 

Ray stared out the windshield then back at his partner. "Frase?"

"Yes Ray?"

"You said you were head-over-heels in love with me. . .Are ya? Even without the . . . " Ray couldn't finish the sentence and quickly looked away. He didn't want to be reminded that they hadn't had intercourse in nearly three months now. "Never mind."

Fraser gazed at his lover then reached over and took the detective's hand gently into his. "Raymond Kowalski . . . I love you with all my heart." He then kissed Ray's hand.

Ray looked at him and then released the breath he was holding and smiled. "That's good to know cause I'm hopelessly in love with ya also. Can. . . . can you smell me too?"

Fraser grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Ray's smile broadened and he nodded. "Greatness." 

***************************************************************************

Vecchio was parked up front of the model agency they were investigating and waited for their fair-haired boy, Faithe Roberts, age twenty, to leave. 

Ray and Fraser were parked further up ahead of Vecchio and waited in the GTO. 

Vecchio dialed his cell phone to signal his partner. "Stanley, our suspect is leaving already. You two stay clear and give me some leeway." 

Faithe Roberts' drove off and Vecchio followed. 

Ray and Fraser waited a few seconds then followed making sure to put a little distance between them. 

Roberts headed to the freeway then drove out of the city and continued onward. Later he cut into a dirt road a few miles out and continued into some secluded wooded area. They seemed to be driving miles past nothing but trees and brush until finally he pulled up to a huge brick mansion well hidden in the woods. 

Vecchio parked under a tree close by and quickly adjusted his binoculars. 

Ray and Fraser parked further away and then made their way over to Vecchio's car. Ray turned to his Italian partner."Do ya see anything, Vecchio? What's going on?" 

Vecchio scanned outside of the house and the yard. Then he replied. "Well, Roberts ran into the place Stanley but I haven't seen anyone else yet." 

They waited a good twenty minutes, which was something hard for Ray Kowalski to do, but they were finally rewarded when they saw Marquis Barbeau and Roberts leaving the house. 

Vecchio gasped. "Son of a bitch! Marquis is here and they're getting into the car!" 

Ray snatched the binoculars from Vecchio and leered into them. He caught sight of Marquis and it nauseated him just to see the man again. "Come on Vecchio and let's go before they get away!" Seconds later they ran to their cars and were following Marquis. 

***************************************************************************

Fraser glanced over at Ray who was fidgeting and gripping the steering wheel nervously. His knuckles were white where he was choking the steering wheel. "Ray? Are you going to be okay?" 

Ray was breathing hard and he was anxious. "I'm uh . . . . . . yeah . . . I'm okay, Ben. Just wanna make sure that the mother-fucker doesn't get away from us. When I catch up to 'im I'm gonna put his lights out permanently, Fraser." 

Fraser was worried that his lover would do it too. 

Vecchio came on the line again. "Hey! He made me out Stanley! He's trying to get away, so step on it and pick up the rear!" 

The chase began.

Marquis recognized Kowalski's car and stepped on the gas. He raced through the streets trying to lose them. 

Vecchio and Ray were hot in pursuit, each in their own vehicles, down the alleys and streets. They ran lights, zigzagged through the other traffic and drove down the dark alleys sending trash cans flying and pedestrians jumping out of their way. All three vehicles sped on forward.

Marquis drove his car into a downtown garage and Ray followed hot in pursuit. 

Vecchio went around the back to the exit just in case Marquis would attempt an escape. 

Marquis steered up to the fifth floor garage and Ray tailed close by. 

Marquis jammed on the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt then jumped out with Roberts following close by.

Ray jammed on the GTO's brakes making his tires squeal. He then pounced out of the car reaching for his gun and dashed after Marquis. On his way up he called Vecchio on his phone for back up. "Vecchio! Get your ass up here quickly or we'll lose the bastard! He's running north on the fifth floor and I'm in pursuit!" 

Fraser came up behind Ray and both rounded a corner where Marquis had dashed around seconds earlier. Ray searched the crowded hallway with his gun trained in the air looking for Marquis. Shoppers spotted the gun and scurried away quickly looking for cover. Ray looked for any signs of someone that might look like Marquis but couldn't spot the outlaw anywhere.

Vecchio darted in now brandishing his gun. "Where is he, Stanley?!" 

Ray glanced over his shoulder at the Italian then snapped at him. "How the fuck should I know where he is! He just ran in here somewhere!" 

Fraser ran up behind them and pointed up at the sixth level. "I hear two sets of footsteps running eastwards upstairs! It has to be Marquis and Roberts." 

Ray and Vecchio darted away up the stairway taking two and three steps at a time. 

Fraser scouted the area and spotted a trellis climbing up the side of one wall and hurried to it. 

The shoppers watched as the Mountie scurried up the wall and a young child who was being held by his mother yelled. "Lookit mom! Its spider man!" The mother shushed her son and dragged him away from the area fast.

Ray was panting as he took the corners slowly and carefully. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer against his chest and the adrenalin rush was intense. His hands were sweaty and his mouth was dried and for some unforsaken reason he had an alarming gut feeling that something in this picture just wasn't right. 

Vecchio stayed close behind then he whispered. "Stanley, where's Benny?!"

Then it dawned on Ray with what was wrong with this picture. Fraser wasn't with him and he had no idea where his lover was because he was too preoccupied with capturing Marquis. "Oh my god! I don't know where he's at!" 

Then they heard the blast of a gun being fired and they both jumped. 

Ray was frantic and started to run toward the gunshot yelling. "Fra-ser! Fra-ser!" 

Vecchio ran after him and pulled him down. "Stay down you, idiot!"

Marquis laughed and yelled. "You'd better back off Ray or I'll shoot your Mountie lover!" 

Ray was being held down by the Italian and all he wanted to do was run over to Fraser but Vecchio refused to release him. He peered around the corner still being held down by Vecchio and glanced around to see if he could see any sign of Fraser. He caught a glimpse of the red serge and noticed that Marquis was holding Fraser hostage with a gun trained to his temple. 

Roberts shot at him and Ray scooted back around. 

Shoppers were hysterical, scrambling everywhere ducking down, running, or hiding and screaming. 

Vecchio muttered. "Did you see, Benny?" 

Ray was checking his gun then inched closer to the corner again."He's holding Fraser hostage. He's got a gun to his head Vecchio and so help me if he hurts any part of Fraser I'm gonna shoot him so full of holes that even Swiss cheese will look better then him!" 

Vecchio nodded. "And I'll help you."

Marquis yelled. "I'm heading out now Ray and if you want the Mountie to live then you better not follow me!" Marquis pulled Fraser along shoving him toward the exit. 

Ray peered around the corner and kept an eye on Marquis. He whispered to Vecchio. "Go around to the other side Vecchio and you can get a better chance at him." 

Vecchio nodded and took off. 

Ray then heard Fraser telling Marquis to turn himself in and Marquis was laughing at him. 

Once Vecchio disappeared, Ray took a deep breath, stood up and stepped out with both hands up in the air. "Okay, Marquis you win! Look . . . let Fraser go, and I'll go with ya so you can finish what you started! . . . Come on, ya know ya want me and not him!" 

Fraser was horrified to see Ray standing in harms way. "NO! Ray, don't you . . . " 

"Shut up Fraser! Just shut up! Look I'll put the gun down . . . I'll place it on the floor and you let him go, okay?" Ray squatted down and placed the gun on the floor then got up raising both hands in the air. He was terrified for the Mountie's life.

Vecchio watched in disbelief as his insane partner put his gun down and immediately called in for backup. "Are you sure they're on their way Frannie!? This is the second fucking time that. . . ." 

"Yes Ray, they are on their way! Is Fraser okay?" she asked worriedly and realized that her brother had hung up on her. 

Marquis pulled Fraser in closer wrapping an arm around his waist and pressed the gun harder into his temple."Hell no Stanley! There's no way I'm going to release the Mountie . . . Besides, I already had you and now I'm in the mood for something a little more Canadian! It will be a pleasure screwing something so big and delicious, my friend, Ray." He demonstrated by reaching over and licking Fraser's neck. 

Ray nearly lost it when he observed what Marquis did. He twitched and almost went for his gun but stopped when he heard the click of a gun and saw Roberts aiming for him. He knew Marquis was trying to provoke him and it took every ounce of willpower not to go for his gun. Ray ordered himself to calm down but his mouth just wouldn't quit. With narrowed eyes he growled. "So help me, Marquis, you touch him again and I'll shoot yer fucking balls off!" 

Maquis cracked up laughing, and Vecchio was sweating bullets. 

Roberts pulled away and disappeared and Vecchio had no idea where he went.

Fraser stared at his lover hoping that he would maintain his composure and not go for his gun. He was afraid that Ray would be blinded by fury and fear and try to shoot Marquis and get himself shot in the process. 

Marquis was still laughing at Ray. Then he snarled. "I'm going to fuck him, Ray! Just like you and I did that other night! He's going to like what I'm going to do to him. Do you remember how we did it Ray? Do you dream about me? Am I still a part of you? I can still feel inside of you Ray. It was so very tight and warm deep inside of you!" 

The wail of sirens sounded somewhere in the distance.

Ray was furious and blinded by fury and anger and made a break for his gun. But stopped quickly when he heard Fraser scream. 

"NO-O-O!" 

The blond-haired detective froze in place when he heard someone's gun being cocked. He straightened up immediately stretching both hands up into the air. "Okay! Okay! . . . we'll do it your way Marquis but just don't shoot 'im." 

Marquis kept inching toward the exit and stopped when he reached the doorway. He heard the sirens wailing closer now and then yelled to the detective."Where's your friend Ray? Where's the other Detective?" 

Roberts ran up to Marquis and muttered. "I got the car Marquis so let's go!" 

Vecchio was waiting nervously nearby wanting to get a shot at Marquis. But he knew that if he shot Marquis then Roberts would definitely shoot Fraser. 

Roberts was stepping away when he caught a glimpse of Vecchio and panicked. He fired his gun at the Italian. 

Vecchio scrambled around the corner just in the nick of time and the shot distracted Marquis for a split second allowing Ray time to dive for his gun. 

But Ray wasn't quick enough because Marquis shot at him. 

"NO-O-O-O!" Fraser screamed in horror when he saw Ray's body jerk back as if an invisible fist had knocked him in the stomach and then the detective dropped in slow motion. 

Marquis yanked Fraser out the door and dragged him toward the car. "Let's get out of here, Mountie because the cavalry has arrived!"

Vecchio bolted over to check on Stanley and a guard scurried over and joined him. "Stanley! Stanley, talk ta me!" 

Ray was bleeding profusely from the chest wound and couldn't speak. He was gasping for air when he looked up at Vecchio who was staring at him. 

Vecchio tore Ray's shirt open and quickly applied pressure to the wound. He fumbled with the cell phone with one bloodied-covered hand. "Jesus Christ! . . . Frannie! Officer, down! I need help now Frannie! Now damn it or he'll bleed to death! Hurry!" 

Francesca panicked thinking it was Fraser that was hurt. "Ray! Ray, the ambulance should be at your back door as we speak! Is Fraser okay?! Is he okay?!" 

Vecchio heard the wailing of a siren just outside the mall and it had come to a sudden stop. He then turned to the Guard and growled. "Now listen to me . . . the paramedics are on their way up so you have got to keep pressure on this wound! Hurry, because I have to go! Stanley you're going to be all right because the paramedics are their way! I'm going after Benny! The guard will stay here with you!"

Ray was wheezing and trying to catch his breath. He nodded and managed to murmur. "Bring . . . safely . . . p-please!"

Vecchio nodded and then hurried in pursuit of Marquis. As of now he had a personal vendetta to settle with the man because he had the Mountie with him. Vecchio ran out of the mall and jumped into his car and went to track Marquis Barbeau down. 

************************************************************************

Ray was being transported to the hospital but fought the paramedics all the way demanding access to his cell phone. He had a punctured lung and was wheezing but he needed to find out if Fraser was all right. The paramedic then scolded him. "Sir! You must calm down and remain still! You are bleeding internally and could very well bleed to death! Please! You can call your partner once the doctor has seen you!"

************************************************************************

Marquis sat in the back seat with the gun still fastened to Fraser's neck. 

Roberts was driving and was in a state of panic because of what had occurred. He glanced over his shoulder and muttered rather frantically. "Why did you go and shoot the cop for, Marquis?! What are we going to do now?! We're both going to go to prison for shooting that cop!" 

Fraser was tormented by what had happened to his lover. He looked up into the rearview mirror trying to attract the driver's attention. "Yes Mr. Roberts, you will both serve a long time in prison for shooting an officer of the law. Mr. Barbeau for the shooting and you for . . . " 

"Shut up Fraser!" snarled Marquis totally frustrated with the Mountie. "Faithe, you have nothing to worry about because I will take full responsibility for everything! I can tell them that you had nothing to do with this!" 

But Fraser persisted. "But he did have something to with this. He will be responsible for aiding and abetting a criminal . . . " 

"I told you to shut up before I shoot you, Fraser!" Marquis yelled again. "Dammit, Mountie, why can't you just shut up! But since you want to talk then lets talk Benton Fraser. You know what I've been meaning to ask you? I am curious as to how someone like you could've hooked up with someone like that detective? The man is a slut! What in the world attracted you to someone like him? Doesn't it bother you that I slept with him? Or maybe he didn't disclose the intimate details of the moments that we shared during our lovemaking Fraser? I bet he didn't tell you how much he actually enjoyed having sex with me, did he?"

Fraser shook his head and stared at his captor. "None of that is true because you raped him, Mr. Barbeau." 

Marquis smiled. "Is that what he told you? Well, that's a lie Benton because he wanted me to make love to him. He has been wanting me ever since I've known him! The man that you're involved with is a slut, and Benton . . . you really don't know him very well." 

Fraser was lost in a sea of worry and pain at the moment. He wanted to get back to Ray to find out how his lover was progressing. He wanted to get away from this monstrosity that was trying to tear at his defenses and saw no point in arguing with someone who was as irrational as this man was. The Mountie turned away so that Marquis wouldn't see the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

Marquis thought he struck a raw nerve in the Mountie after the silence so he cracked up laughing.

Roberts glanced into the rearview mirror at the two of them but continued driving.

***********************************************************************

Roberts pulled up to a secluded cabin that belonged to his parents from what Fraser understood when he was listening to the two men discuss their plans.

Marquis led Fraser in and strapped him down to a chair. 

Roberts turn the radio on checking to see if there was any news concerning the shooting. He also turned the television set on.

Fraser looked over his shoulder when he heard the announcer mention Ray's name. 

"So Lieutenant Welsh, have you received any further developments concerning Detective Raymond Kowalski who was shot at the mall earlier? Rumor has it that he died ten minutes ago at the hospital and. . . ."

Fraser's heart sank when he heard the news. Shutting his eyes he dropped his head into his chest attempting to understand what had gone wrong. He felt as if his heart split in half and was now bleeding all over his insides. Stifling a moan that threatened to escape his lip's Fraser then glanced back at the televison set when he heard Welsh mumble. 

"No comment."

Marquis switched the television set off and growled. "But I had to shoot him because he was going to shoot me! It was in self-defense!" 

Fraser struggled to keep his emotions and thoughts under control but his thoughts got the best of him. * _How could I have let this happen to you, Ray? I promised you that Marquis would never hurt you again and I failed you. I am the reason that you were shot and now you're . . . No. . . . it's not true. I can still feel him and I know that he is well . . . I have got to get out of here! Dad? . . .where are you now? Please tell me that, Ray is . . . is . . . I have to get out of here."_

Marquis glared at him and then left him alone in the room. 

Once Marquis departed Fraser lost his composure and slumped further into the chair digging his head deeper into his chest. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing now. The thought of losing Ray proved to be too overwhelming and the pain consumed him. His mind raced with thoughts of his lover. _* Oh Ray. . . . Oh my God, I am so very sorry that I allowed this to happen to you. I promised to always be there for you and I have let you down. Oh please don't let it be true that you are . . . gone! I cannot go on without you Ray, so please don't let this be true! *_

The tears gushed down his face freely now and his body trembled as he tried desperately to contain his sobs. He did not want Marquis to see him this way but the pain was unbearable and heart-wrenching. Digging his chin deeper into his shoulder he sobbed silently as his body shook with the anguish and pain. _*Oh no. This cannot be true. *_ He pinched his lips together trying to prevent the sobs from escaping his throat. It took a few more minutes to finally get himself under control and he wiped as much of his eyes as he possibly could on the sleeve of his tunic. Licking his dried lips he noticed a coppery taste in his mouth and realized that he had bitten his lips and made them bleed. After several seconds he straightened back up and then surveyed his surroundings while he planned his next move.

****************************************************************************

Marquis handed Faithe some cash and his car keys. "Here take this and get yourself out of town. Take the car and trade it in and keep going . . . But you have to hurry before they find you!" 

Roberts did as his friend instructed and left. 

************************************************************************

Marquis finally entered the room where he held Fraser captive and noticed the Mountie's steely blues glaring at him. Marquis frowned and then snapped at Fraser. "Oh, stop looking at me that way Constable! You know that I was only trying to defend myself. . . . I'll tell you what . . . You and I need to get a little more comfortable and get to know each other better, Benton. The only problem is that I didn't bring any morphine, gloves or condoms but . . . you look pretty clean to me. You don't look like the type that sleeps around much so you would be clean, am I right?" 

Fraser glared at him and then added. "You do know that if Detective Kowalski dies, you will be responsible for yet another death? You must turn yourself in Mr. Barbeau." 

Marquis glared at him and then laughed. " Damn it Fraser. I really don't understand you at all. How can you call the man that you supposedly love Detective Kowalski? What about calling the man you claim to love, Ray or my lover or my sweetheart? You speak of Ray as if you have no feelings for the man. You speak as if he means or should I say meant, nothing to you. You just heard the news that he might be dead and you don't even shed a tear for the man that you claim to love? I've had sex with the man one time and even I, call him, Ray. You don't even express any form of emotion . . . don't you care that I shot him and that his body is probably laid up in some morgue? You're a damn-fucking cold-hearted son of a bitch! I'm going to enjoy hurting you tremendously, Fraser. Beautiful cold-hearted bitches like you deserve to be taught a lesson. Beauty is only skin deep and when I get into your skin, you're going to feel me skin-deep. You're going to get down on your knees and beg me to let you live just like Ray begged me to let you live. Can you imagine that? The man didn't beg for his skin, because he was too busy begging for yours?! You got to give that slut credit because at least he wasn't cold-blooded like you, Fraser . . . but he still had to die . . . Because the man is such a cocky and egotistical son of a bitch! . . . But I have to admit that he was a damn good fuck, Fraser. He laid there and took a good ass-fucking and enjoyed every minute of me because he was a slut. Now with you it's going to be different . . . I'm going to fuck your holier then thou ass and pump some emotions into that thick skin of yours!" 

The remarks about Ray were hurtful. The Mountie was appalled and angered by the arrogance of the man. Fraser felt the anger welling up inside him just listening to this psychopath degrade his lover over and over again. He turned to look at Marquis and then calmly added. "Ray didn't enjoy what you did to him Mr. Barbeau because you raped him. You forced yourself on him against his will and it was a definite rape. Just the sight of you repulses him and has given him nightmares that will probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Ray abhors you, Mr. Barbeau." 

Marquis enjoyed the fact that he was making the Mountie angry and he laughed. He was getting satisfaction out of provoking Fraser. Marquis strolled over and knelt in front of the Mountie then placed his hands on Fraser's laps. 'What's the matter Benton? Did Ray become sexually dysfunctional after I had my way with his ass? He probably couldn't satisfy your needs anymore, am I correct? You should have been there when I fucked Ray because I would have insisted that you watch! . . . You should have heard Ray breath out my name in ecstasy when he ejaculated on my bed, Benton . . . The bed that had the stained sheets that you and Vecchio so presumably discarded after the rape. You do know that removing evidence from a crime scene could be the basis for a dismissal of the trial don't you? All three of you are guilty of suppressing evidence and I can still walk a free man. Now as for shooting Ray, my lawyer can argue that I shot the man in self-defense."

Fraser could only glare at the man that he was learning to abhor by the second. He was afraid to open his mouth because he didn't know what kind of filth might escape his lips.

Marquis now caressed Fraser's thigh's and then reached forward fondling the soft cock that was hidden somewhere underneath the Mountie's black pants. And he continued talking. "I have to share something with you, Benton because you weren't there when I fucked your lover. The man was so nice and hard that when he ejaculated into my bed he called out my name . . . my name and not yours, which goes to show that the man wanted me. His release was tremendous as he spurted it into my sheets because I pumped him fast and hard just like he wanted. I gave it to him the way you couldn't do it for him. 

Fraser was enraged. It would've taken a mountain full of foolishness to make the Mountie angry but what Marquis was saying was tearing at him up inside. This was one of those times that self-control was not going to work. He wanted nothing but to make the man shut up at whatever cost.

"So, are you ready to get mounted Mr. Mounty? You're going to need some work here though because this thing is too soft." 

Fraser shut his eyes as Marquis kept feeling him. He was content that his body refused to cooperate with this man kneeling before him. The more the man talked the more Fraser's ironclad defenses were being chipped away. Ray hadn't been able to share the details about the night of the rape but Marquis insisted on filling him in. The man's descriptions and details were heart wrenching and horrifying.

Marquis saw the pain and the anger in the Mountie's face and could tell he was infuriating him. The thought pleased him to no end. "What's the matter Fraser, you can't handle the truth? You know Ray wanted me just as much as I wanted him don't you? You know that the man came to confessions several times and do you know what he told me? He said that sometimes a monogynous relationship tends to become a bit boring and that the man was finding you somewhat routine, sort of like a job and he needed something new . . . someone new . . . He liked me Fraser . . . he told me so. He said that he found me stunning, absolutely stunning . . . you know what? That's enough with the talk now we should just get down to some serious fucking here." Marquis reached up and fumbled with the button on the jophurs. He pulled the zipper down and pushed the flaps aside revealing those nice clean white boxers. He gazed up at Fraser and smiled. "My goodness! You look so immaculately clean in these nice starched boxers. You're as clean outside as you must be in the inside Mr. Cold-blooded Mountie." Marquis, stood up then walked away to prepare the bed for the two of them. 

Fraser could feel his heart pounding and his head spinning with the anger that threatened his stability. The overload of emotions and the thought of Ray suffering at the hands of someone that he trusted to help him in the first place was overwhelming for the Mountie. The thought of Ray being hurt not only once but several times by this fallen priest made his adrenaline shoot dangerously through his veins poisoning his thoughts. He could not concentrate on anything but his lover and the possibility that he might be dead. He looked around again for any possible escape.

Marquis came up behind him and slapped some handcuffs on him. He then undid the ropes and pushed him to the bed, hurrying him along. 

Fraser hesitated but Marquis shoved him onto the bed and he landed on his stomach.. 

Marquis gripped his gun taking no chances with the Mountie. The Canadian wasn't as easy to control as Ray had been after he threatened to hurt Fraser. Marquis was being precautions because he knew Fraser wasn't drugged like all his other victims had been nor was his feet bond like all the others before him. 

Fraser glanced over his shoulder to see what Marquis was going to do next but the man grabbed him and jerked the Mountie onto his back. The fallen priest moved quickly and efficiently tying Fraser's legs together and then straddled him making the cuff's on Fraser's hands stick him sharply into his back. Marquis then trained the gun between Fraser's eyes and smiled.

Fraser noticed that Marquis face had taken on a different look now. He appeared calmed, and serene, and looked handsomely rugged as he pointed the gun into Fraser's face. The Mountie glared at the man feeling nothing but hate and contempt for the deviant that had hurt his lover . . . He was now in the same predicament that Ray had been in and now he fully understood the suffering and pain that his partner had endured.

Marquis reached down and pressed his lips to Fraser's sealing off further discussion or thoughts. 

Fraser fought by turning away but could only turn so far. 

This didn't bother Marquis Barbeau who reached down and grabbed the Mountie by the chin and held him still then again pressed his open mouth to Fraser's. 

Fraser was seething with anger and disgust as this loathsome creature tasted him. He could feel the man's wet, and satiny tongue sweeps inside his mouth, tasting him, wanting him and exploring him. He then felt Marquis erection sticking him in the abdomen, pressing into him. Seconds later Fraser heard him whispering between their kisses. "Oh God Fraser, you're so hot. You do realize that I was after you? It was you that I wanted in the first place and not your slut but he insisted on coming after me. He wanted me but I wanted you!"

Fraser snapped at him. "That's a lie because Ray would never want you!" 

Marquis laughed as he pressed his lips to Fraser's cheek. "Are you getting jealous Ben? You do realize that Ray found me attractive don't you? The man wanted me. Maybe he was tiring of you but he definitely wanted me." Marquis reached down and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his cock and pushed it into Fraser's boxers and continued with his badgering. "You seem to forget that he was the one that initiated this game Fraser. It was his fault. He should have just left things alone and nothing would have ever happened to him because it was you I wanted." 

Fraser was too furious to respond. 

Marquis continued fondling him, shoving one hand between the Mounties legs trying to test him. The only thing that separated flesh from flesh at this point was Fraser's boxers. 

Fraser did not move a muscle and was glad that he was in no way hard.

Marquis discovered that the Mountie was not aroused and it infuriated him. "You're not helping me here, Benton! You're not even trying! You have better try to make really hard or I am not going to have any use for you! Are you always this frigid and cold with your partner? No wonder he came looking for me. The poor man has needs you know. With you, it's like trying to fuck an iceberg!" 

Fraser turned away and knew that Marquis was soon going to tire of him.

The Mountie was still not cooperating and Marquis became enraged. "Damn you! Damn you, you fucking slut! You had better start participating here, Benton or I am going to have to shoot something off!" 

Fraser glanced up into those angry violet-blues and mumbled. "If you shoot something off then you will have no one to play with Mr. Barbeau . . . Besides, there's nothing about you that interests me in the first place." 

Marquis became infuriated and swung the butt of the gun across Fraser's face. The blood gushed from the Mountie's lips and onto the white sheets. 

"Shut the fuck up Benton or you're going to really piss me off! You had better start putting out if you know what's best for you! If you don't help me here, I am going to be forced to kill you!" Marquis trained the gun back on Fraser just under his left eye and glared into those grey-blues. He took note that Fraser glared in return but the sight of those big, beautiful, angry grey-blues glaring at him only excited him more. Taking in a deep breath he allowed himself to relax a little pulling the gun off the Mountie's face.

This was the opportunity Fraser had been hoping for. That one moment of carelessness on Marquis part and the Mountie jerked hard bucking Marquis off of him. 

Marquis released the gun and was thrown off by surprise when he went sailing to the floor.

Fraser was on his knees in no time reaching for the gun with cuffed hands and flinging it to the opposite side of the bed. 

Marquis was up just as fast and pounced on Fraser. But the Mountie dropped onto his back bringing both tied feet up and into the priest's mid-section sending him flying to the floor again. Fraser yanked at his feet till the rope loosened a fraction and when he noticed Marquis reaching up for him, he kicked the man in the face, sending him backwards into the night stand. Within seconds Fraser loosened the ropes and jumped off the bed straddling Marquis who had. hit his head against the night stand and sat there looking somewhat disoriented. 

Fraser reached for the keys that Marquis had placed on the night stand and fumbled with his cuffs. 

Marquis realized Fraser had the keys and reached up for the Mounties neck.

Fraser twisted away and doled out another kick into that beautiful face that sent the priest reeling back into the night stand. The motion allowed the Mountie plenty of time to un cuff himself.

Fraser remembered Marquis strength from the previous killings and now he displayed that toughness when he rebounded quickly from the kick. 

Marquis charged him, tackling the Mountie to the floor beside him. Straddling Fraser quickly he then plummeted both fists into his face infuriated that the Mountie had assaulted him. He screamed with every punch that he threw. "You damn mother- fucking whore! Look at what you've done to my face! You're a mother fucking faggot that can't even get his dick to come up! Ray was much more of a man then you could ever be because at least the man could fuck!" 

Fraser reached up and grabbed hold of Marquis hands and pinned him down. Now he realized how desperately Ray must have fought for his life, because someone of Ray's stature had no advantage over someone as strong and quick as this man was. Not only was Marquis a tougher opponent but he had disadvantaged Ray by having him cuffed and drugged. * _And now Ray is in some hospital struggling for his life if he isn't . . ._ * But Fraser cut off the thought immediately, refusing to accept the fact that anything bad could happen to Ray. He was functioning on pure logic and logic told him that Detective Vecchio would have obtained assistance for his partner because otherwise Vecchio would be here now. Fraser pushed the man off him and was on his feet again.

Marquis was just as quick on his feet also.

Fraser decided it was time to bring this man to justice. He had to pay for the injustice he had imposed on society but mostly for the injustice that Marquis had inflicted on his Ray. 

Marquis leaped and charged at the Mountie but Fraser reciprocated by kicking him in the stomach which sends him flying backwards. Fraser then reached over and held Marquis head between his hands and without any remorse he rammed a knee into that face that had so angered him. Without giving it a second thought, he then grunted. "That was for Ray." 

He realized that he was out of control now because he wanted to hurt this man as much as Marquis had hurt his lover. The anger and rage consumed him and he just wanted to destroy the man who had already devastated too much of his life. Nothing had enraged the Mountie more, then the need to vindicate his lover. Not even Muldoon's laughter and taunting about killing his mother had infuriated him as much as Marquis laughing about tormenting Ray. He loved his mother and there was no doubt about that but he needed Ray more then life itself.

Marquis laughed even as the blood streamed out of his mouth and on down his chin. But the man was up and headed for Fraser once again. "Oh man Ben, but you have got to hit harder than that! No wonder that poor neglected, Detective Kowalski needed a real man." 

Fraser didn't have time to duck at the fist that clipped him on the chin, sending him wheeling into the wall. He felt warmness springing out of his lips but that didn't stop him from charging Marquis and slamming him into the opposite wall.

Marquis went down on his knees like a rag doll but he laughed even harder which enraged Fraser even more. And the man still talked. "Oh God Fraser, you fight like a woman, what a waste of a man." 

Fraser was panting like the enraged animal that he felt he was now. He was angry that the man would not stay down or shut up. He realized that he was not the pacified, tolerant man that everyone knew because this man infuriated him. This man brought out the insane, hysterical beast in him who was now thirsting for blood and vengeance. This sensation was new to him and it frightened him but he couldn't stop it.

He watched as Marquis attempted to stand up, climbing slowly while holding on to the night stand. But all this time the man still talked. "Come on Ben . . . We both know you can't fight worth a shit and you're probably just as bad in bed." He paused to catch his breath and then he continued. "Ray's probably dead and your still fighting for him?! I killed Stanley Raymond Kowalski, so get over it! You have no one anymore, you poor lonely Constable!" 

Fraser was blinded by a fury that he didn't even know he possessed and leaped on Marquis grabbing two handfuls of the shirt. He pulled him close and snarled."Ray's not dead because I can sense him and he's not dead! . . You don't know anything about me Mr. Barbeau and you'll never have a chance to find out!" Fraser then slammed the killer back into the wall and pinned him in place with one knee up against his balls. 

Marquis laughed hysterically. He gazed up into those smokey blues and whispered."I don't have to try you because Ray told me you were no good in bed Fraser. I didn't believe him at first thinking he wanted to keep you for himself but now I know that it's true! You're frigid and as cold as. . . . " 

Fraser's hand swung before his mind comprehended that he had hit the man. With steely blues he glared at Marquis and then realized that all the talk and abuse were actually arousing the exiled priest. He knew he had to watch himself with the man but Fraser was too angry to be scared anymore. Running his tongue across his dried lips, Fraser could taste the salty and coppery taste of sweat and blood that drenched his entire face. Trying to calm his breathing he added. "Mr. Barbeau, I am very capable of achieving an erection and there is nothing frigid or cold about me when it comes to, Ray . . . it's only brutes like you that do not amuse me in anyway. I will make you pay for all the injustice, Mr. Barbeau. I promised Ray that I would take care of him and I will bring you to justice." 

Fraser reached for the handcuffs that he had thrown off him earlier and cuffed the man. "Marquis Barbeau, I am taking you in." Fraser then released him and let him fall to the floor. 

Marquis continued laughing after all this time. "Poor, poor Fraser. Can't fight like a man, can't fuck like one either?" 

Fraser reached over for the telephone and struggled to stay upright. He knew that he had a few broken ribs but he had Marquis Barbeau in cuffs' and that's what mattered the most. The Mountie glanced at himself in the mirror on the dresser and saw that he was a mess. His tunic and jophurs were in shreds and his face battered a bloody black and blue. The Mountie's top lip was split and swollen and there was still blood seeping out of it. He gazed back down at the exiled priest who was still mumbling to himself on the floor and then answered the voice on the other side of the line. "Hello Francesca? Would you tell me how Ray is doing?" 

"Fraser! Oh my God Fraser, are you all right?! Where are you?! Everyone is looking for you! Are you hurt?" she gasped excitedly on the phone trying to catch her breath.

Fraser was exasperated and snapped at her. "Francesca, please! Just tell me how Ray is doing! I am fine and nothing is wrong with me!"

She fell back into her seat crying and feeling relieved to know that he was fine. "Oh Thank God! Thank God that you are fine Fraser! Ray is doing well. They had some problems with the surgery because of some complications while trying to save his lung but he is doing fine! Where are you?!" 

Fraser shut his eyes as they welled up with tears. He cried silently but this time the tears were of joy, relieved with the news that Ray was still alive. 

"Fraser? Fraser, are you okay?! Fraser, I hear someone crying?! Are you crying?! Fraser, you're scaring me! Say something! Oh my God Fraser, answer me!" Francesca cried anxiously. " 

The Mountie took in a deep breath and then cleared his throat. He tried to speak but his voice cracked as he mumbled something incoherently.

Francesca heard the sorrow and hoarseness in his voice and realized that it was Fraser that was crying. He had been crying for Ray of course.

Fraser cleared his throat and started again. "Francesca, I have Mr. Barbeau in handcuffs could you please send backup." 

Francesca jotted down the information and relayed the message to her brother quickly.

**********************************************************************

When Vecchio arrived at the scene he was startled to see the Mountie battered and bruised. "OH MY God Benny! Oh my God, what did he do to you?! What happened to you?! Will someone get a paramedic in here now?!" 

Fraser was sitting on the bed staring at the form on the floor. He then looked up at his friend Detective Vecchio and added. "I'm all right, Ray. We had a struggle."

Huey and Dewey hurried over to Fraser while someone else lifted Marquis off the floor. 

A paramedic hurried over but Fraser waved him away. "I am fine, I have to go and see Ray now, please."

"Fraser, what happened? Are you okay? . . . . You look horrible?!" Dewey gasped as he touched the Mountie's shoulder. 

Vecchio was all over the Mountie, examining the man's face and body. "Oh God, Benny, you're going to need stitches on your eyebrow and lip! God, look at you! Oh my God . . . will you come and examine this man regardless of what he says!" Ray snapped at the paramedics.

The paramedics hurried over.

Fraser glanced up at Detective Dewey then swallowed hard trying to wet his parched throat as he tried to speak. "I am fine, really I am . . . all I need is some water, Ray. Detective's Dewey and Huey? . . . I . . . I must confess that I selfishly lashed out at Mr. Barbeau to avenge what he did to Detective Kowalski. I am confessing that I tried to kill the man. I would like to ask if I can first go and visit Ray before you place me under arrest. I won't be leaving town or be going anywhere anytime soon." 

Huey and Dewey were dumbstruck that Fraser actually thought they were going to arrest him. They looked to each other totally dumbfounded.

Ray stepped up to Huey and grumbled. "You two don't intend to arrest him do you?! The man doesn't even know what he's saying!" 

Fraser interrupted. "Ray . . . Yes, I do know what I am saying. I'm confessing to attempted murder, where Mr. Barbeau is concerned."

'What!?" gasped the Italian totally shocked.

Dewey looked over to Huey and murmured. "I'll take care of this." He then cleared his throat and reached over squeezing Fraser's forearm before adding rather sternly. "Listen. Fraser . . . Anybody can see that this was clearly a simple case of self-defense . . . Marquis Barbeau had every intention of killing you when he kidnaped you. He had every intention of killing Ray when he shot him down at the mall also. No court in their right mind will view this any differently then what we see here. We can't arrest you because you didn't commit a crime. . . .You were trying to protect yourself when you tried to stop him, or kill him as you claim, but it is still self-defense, Fraser.

Huey nodded. "He's right, and Fraser . . . this is a case of self-defense." 

Fraser looked over at them both and nodded. "Understood."

Ray smiled and reached over wiping the blood off Fraser's chin. "Come on Benny, let's get you cleaned up a little here and let the Doc check you out." 

"No. . . . I would like to go and see Ray first."

Vecchio shook his head and stepped aside letting the Mountie pass.

**************************************************************************

Fraser watched Ray sleep as he sat by him on the hospital bed. He was still in the tattered clothes but he was stitched up with butterfly dressings on lips and eyelids. 

Ray was sleeping serenely and Fraser whispered. "Ray . . . Ray, I love you. I'm sorry I allowed this to happen to you."

Ray's eyelids fluttered then they flew open when he saw that beautiful face staring down at him. At first he smiled because his Mountie was sitting here beside him. Then he wiped his eyes because he thought he could see Fraser's face but it was black and purple in certain places then when he looked again he saw that Fraser was indeed in very bad shape. Sitting up quickly he moaned as the pain hammered into him and he fell back into the pillow. "Oh-h-h!"

Fraser held him down. "Ray! You need to stay in bed because you underwent surgery." 

Ray stared incredulously at his lover and then he gasped."Oh my God Ben! Oh my God, what in heaven's name happened?! What did he do ta you?! Did he rape you, Ben!? Oh, god, no!" Ray started crying and reached up for his lover. 

Fraser dipped down and hugged Ray, cradling his lover's head gently in his chest and then whispered softly. "Ray, he didn't rape me. The injuries look bad but I'm just fine. Please don't cry because the Doctor said that everything is fine. " Fraser caressed the soft blond hair as Ray sobbed. 

"I thought he was gonna kill you Ben! I thought you were . . . you were . . . " and he broke out in sobs again wrapping himself tighter around his lover.

Fraser kissed his ear and then pushed away to look at his lover. They gazed into each other's eyes and now Fraser cried. "I was so scared for you, Ray. I thought you were going to leave me . . . I love you, Ray, so please don't ever leave me. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you like I promised." He reached forward and kissed Ray's trembling lips. 

Vecchio stepped in. "Oh! Shit . . . hey . . . I'm sorry, didn't know Stanley was up . . . Is there . . . just came to let you know that Marquis is secured and in the jail Benny." Vecchio stood at the doorway with hands in pockets and looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact. 

Fraser pulled away from his lover carefully so as not to hurt him. 

Ray wiped at his eyes and laid back on the bed. "That's good ta know Vecchio." 

Ray now looked at them and nodded. "Yeah . . . Uh . . . Stanley you need to convince the Mountie to get some medical attention. He's being a hero about it and left the doctors and nurses looking for him. He was supposed to stop and get x-rays on those cracked ribs."

Fraser was about to protest but Ray cut in. "Ben? . . why haven't you gotten medical attention? Get outta here and get those x-rays' done, now!"

"But. . . ."

"Ben!" 

Fraser smiled and nodded __"I will go and have the x-rays done. Ray wants to talk to you anyway so I will be back shortly."

Ray blinked at him and then slumped further back into the pillow. 

Fraser glanced over at Vecchio and then back at Ray. He then reached down and kissed his lover briefly. "I love you, Ray."

Ray was stunned and Vecchio just looked away. 

Fraser then left them alone.

"It's very touching to see the two of you doing so well." Vecchio sneered after Fraser left.

Ray glared at his partner and then snarled at him. " And why the fuck weren't you watching the Mountie, Vecchio! Did you take a good look at him?! You allowed him to get beaten up like that? The pervert made mincemeat outta the Mountie, Vecchio!" 

Ray, drifted over to Stanley's bedside and stopped right before he could touch the bed. He stared at his blond-haired partner and then smiled. "Stanley . . . you ought to see what Benny did to Marquis. He kicked Marquis ass from here to Hell and then kicked him all the way back."

Ray stared at Vecchio and then added."He did?"

Vecchio grinned even more and nodded. "Hell yeah, he really did. Our Mountie beat the shit right out of that sicko." Vecchio smiled proudly.

Huey and Dewey knocked and then walked in. 

Ray noticed that they were both smiling also.

"Hey Ray! Did you hear about what the Mountie did? The man's a hero! He deserves one of those purple heart medals if you ask me. You should have seen him, Ray, cause he really beat the crap out of Marquis! You'd be so proud of Fraser if you were to take a look at Marquis. Course, rumor has it that he kicked ass for you Ray but you know how that goes . . . You've got to be proud of someone that's willing to kick ass for you!" 

Ray laughed when he heard them all talk about Fraser as if he were some kind of hero. 

The three were now bragging about the Mountie's awakening and about how they intended to help him turn over a new leaf.

Ray was just glad that Fraser was alive. Of course, hearing the gang brag about his lover kicking Marquis ass, especially for him, was really awesome too thought, Ray.

**************************************************************************

Fraser went home, showered and changed into clean jeans and a flannel shirt. He hurried back to the hospital to stand vigil over Ray. He sat and watched him sleep most of the day and into the evening. Hours later Stella stopped by to pay Ray a visit. She felt very uncomfortable when she peeked in and saw Fraser in the room.

"May I come in?"

Fraser got off the bed and stepped aside. "Yes . . . of course."

She steered clear of the Mountie and went to the other side of the bed. She watched her exhusband sleep for a few seconds then reached down and brushed her fingers into those soft spikes sweeping them down. 

Fraser felt jealous that she was touching his lover. 

She looked up at Fraser who was staring at her. "He almost died, and you know . . . and I am still in love with him, Constable."

The Mountie held her gaze then added. "So am I, Attorney Vecchio."

Stella stared at the Mountie then back at Ray. "He was alone . . . and Ray can't be alone for too long. I think that is why he asked you to move in with him. You know that he's always been in love with me Constable. Everyone knows how he feels about me and so do you. Why don't you just let him go?" She paused for a few seconds and then she added. " Have you ever really stopped to think that maybe all Ray want from you is sex?" She glanced up at him now.

Fraser gasped under his breath and stared at her insulted by the remark. He then added. "I'm not stopping him from leaving, Attorney and yes we all knew how he felt about you. He made it no secret. But that was in the past and you're wrong in saying that this is all about sex. Our relationship is based on much more then just sex Attorney. It's about friendship, partnership, understanding, loving, caring and a lot of trust. We care for each other much more then you realize, Attorney. I'm not keeping him from moving on because Ray is free to go whenever he chooses to go. But the man claims to love me and he hasn't proved otherwise."

Stella flinched at the words and then looked down at Ray. She moved forward and again caressed his cheek. 

Ray smiled, leaned into the hand and murmured. "Love ya Frase."

Stella jerked her hand away as if she were stung by a bee. She glanced up at the Mountie who was staring at her and she could almost see that smile playing in his eyes.

Fraser stepped in closer and caressed his lover's cheek. "Just sleep Ray."

Ray reached up searching for the hand that was touching him and brought it to around his waist while murmuring. "Hold me, Ben." And he dozed off again.

Fraser looked up into those flaming hazel-eyes that glared at him in disgust. And then she snapped at him. "He's going to hurt you, and Constable and I'll be the one waiting for him when that happens."

Fraser shook his head sadly and then glanced down at the sleeping man. He squeezed Ray's hand and whispered. "I love you, Ray."

Ray's lip twitched and then he smiled. "Love ya, Frase."

Stella glared at the Mountie. Then she maliciously added. "The man was lonely and needed sex Constable. He always did enjoy a good blow job and I should know because I was the one that was furnishing them."

Fraser was stung by the hostile remark. He had enough insults from Marquis and refused to back down to anyone concerning his lover. So he came back with a remark of his own. "But you weren't there often enough to do it and now it's my pleasure to do the honors, Attorney."

Stella felt the statement like a cold, hard slap in the face. She only glared at the Mountie and then she reached down and kissed her ex husband.

The Mountie flinched and then grimaced.

Ray smiled and mumbled. "M-m-m-m Frase." 

That was more then enough for Stella so she backed off. She had already heard the sick rumors at the precinct about Fraser beating Marquis to avenge Ray and it disgusted her. She glared at Fraser and added. "I wouldn't gloat if I were you, Constable. Ray is temporarily confused about what he wants and it's going to hurt when you find out that he's still in love with me." And she marched off.

The Mountie watched her go and then he grabbed a napkin, licked it and wiped the Attorney's kiss off his lover's cheek.

Ray woke up and saw Fraser throwing something into the trash can. He noticed the angry look on his lover's face. "Fraser? Is everything all right?"

Fraser was furious. His heart was racing and his breathing was strained. "Raymond Stanley Kowalski . . . Do not ever forget that I love you!"

Ray cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, I know that you . . . "

But Fraser sealed off the rest of his words when he reached down and locked lips with him.

Ray could feel his lover's tongue deep inside him, tasting, caressing and devouring him. He then felt his cock throbs into action

Fraser released his lips and gasped for air as he stared deep into those pale blues. "I'll love you for eternity, Ray." 

Ray was stunned at first then nodded. "I love you too, Fraser . . . fer eternity. . . .Plus one."

Fraser smiled. He was content that Ray remembered their silly little game. "Well, I love you, for eternity, and one, and eternity, Ray." 

Ray smiled. "That's an awful lot, and Ben . . . I guess you win." 

Fraser smiled then reached down and kissed him and watched as he drifted off to sleep again.

Later in the day Ray's parents stopped by for a short visit but Ray slept most of the evening. Barbara watched how Fraser behaved around her son while she was there and realized that there was something more between the partners. There was something much more then friendship. She turned to the Mountie, when her husband stepped out of the room complaining about how much he hated hospitals, and asked. "Constable Fraser?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kowalski?"

"What is going on between you and my son?"

Fraser was startled by her question. "However do you mean?"

"I've been watching you and my son and there's something definitely going on between the two of you and I'm not talking friendship here."

Fraser glanced down at Ray who was still far away somewhere while he slept and saw no point in denying his feelings for the detective. "Yes, . . . yes Mrs. Kowalski, and there is definitely something more then friendship between us. Your son is a wonderful man." He now looked up at her and continued. "Ray is a wonderful man and I am in love with him. Ray and I have been seeing each other for quite a while now."

She gasped quietly. "Oh my goodness! . . .I thought something was going on but I had no idea that it was this! . . .I-I noticed a change in Stanley when you moved in with him. A few months before you moved in, he told me that you meant a lot to him and that you made him very happy. I didn't know how he meant that at the time but now. . . . The last time I saw Ray this happy was when he first married Stella and that was a very long time ago. I. . . I don't know what to say to you . . . or him." She looked worried now.

Fraser looked over to her and added. "Well, you can say that you approve to Ray being happy."

She stared into those soft grey-blues and then she nodded. "Yes . . . I do approve of my son being happy." She then smiled and cupped Fraser's chin. "I'm terribly sorry for reacting this way but you have just shocked me with this news. I approve of you being happy also, Constable Fraser."

Fraser now smiled. "Thank you, kindly Mrs. Kowalski."

"Oh my, but what if Stella finds out and. . . ."

Damien peeked in. "Barbara? We need to hurry because the games are about to start!"

Barbara nodded to her husband then looked over at the Mountie. She smiled again and added. "If there's anything that I can do for you, then you come over and let me know. I'll teach you how to make his favorite dish some night."

Fraser smiled. "I appreciate that and I'll keep it in mind, Mrs. Kowalski. Thank you kindly."

**********************************************************************

Fraser was dozing and thought he heard someone calling his name.

"Ben? . . . Ben, are you awake?" 

Fraser jumped up off the chair quickly studying his surroundings. He then hurried over to Ray's bed and took his hands into his. "Are you okay, Ray? Did you need something?" 

Ray smiled up at him. "Yeh, it's kinda cold in here and I need . . . " 

Fraser started away. "Well, then let me go and fetch a blanket for . . . " 

Ray yanked him back hurting himself in the process. "OW! . . . No! I don't wanna a blanket! I need ya ta remove yer clothes and lie down beside me and keep me warm, Ben." 

Fraser gazed down at his lover and smiled. "You know very well that I cannot do that Ray. If the nurses were to come in and catch me naked in the bed with you then I'll get arrested." 

Ray smiled and whispered. "Well, then . . . how bout you give me a blow-job?" 

Fraser laughed. "I can tell that you are feeling much better already." 

Ray laughed and then yelped. "Ow! Don't make me laugh. It hurts to laugh!" 

Fraser reached down and caught him in a tonsil-licking kiss. He reached deeply into Ray's mouth making sure the detective understood just how much he wanted him.

Ray moaned and reached over grabbing Fraser's hand and placed it on his rock hard erection. 

Fraser broke the kiss and gasped. "Ray!"

"But I miss ya, Ben . . . I really do! Come on and lay down beside me."

"No. . . . I cannot do that, Ray. Someone is bound to walk in on us."

"Well then . . . just slip yer hand under the covers and you know . . . do me?"

"Ray!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do you first. Unzip yer pants and move closer to my mouth."

"No!" Fraser smiled.

Ray smiled in return. "Okay, so we don't have sex. But you can at least sit by me. I promise not ta bite ya too much."

Fraser stared into those glittering pale-blues then sat by his partner. He then leaned back and laid down by him and snaked a hand under the covers quickly, hoping that the nurses wouldn't come in.

Ray was happily surprised when Fraser grasped his hardening cock and couldn't stifle the moan. "Oh-h-h Go-o-od!"

"Sh-h-h-h-h!" whispered Fraser.

Ray arched up into that hand that squeezed his throbbing cock and moaned again."Oh-h-h God Fraser."

The Mountie smiled and kissed his lover's cheek. "I love you, Ray." He whispered.

Ray moaned. "I love you so much to, Ben . . . Oh-h!"

*************************************************************************

Days later once he was home from the hospital Ray sat on the couch in front of the television set being bored to death. He couldn't reach his remote because he dropped it somewhere on the floor so he was stuck on a whole day of Lassie reruns. He was also starving and Fraser was five minutes late coming home from the Consulate. The front door squeaked and he turned around quickly to check for his lover. "Is that you Ben? Are you home?!" 

"Yes honey, and I'm home." Fraser joked and smiled as he strolled into the living room with a bag in one hand while attempting to unbutton the tunic with the other hand. He placed the bag on the coffee table and dropped his Stetson on the lazy boy chair. 

"It's about time that you got here! What took you so long? I'm starving! I couldn't get my skinny ass off this damn couch and I almost died of starvation and boredom! You should've left my gun within reach so that I could've at least shot the TV or me! . . . What's in the bag?" Ray tried to sit up and fell back into the couch yelping in pain. "Ow! Ow! . . . Pain! Pain! . . .real pain!"

Fraser smiled and sat by him. He reached over to kiss Ray but the detective turned his face away signifying that he was upset. Fraser kissed the back of his head anyway. "Why are you watching Lassie reruns and why is the remote on the floor? . . . I can tell that you had your usual moody kind of day, Ray. I bought dinner at your favorite chicken place, which is why I was a few minutes late. It's the kind of chicken that you like, you know, the one that is soaked in dripping fat with no meat but lots of skin. Then they take the chicken and dip it in fattening batter, full of the ingredients that are guaranteed to clog your arteries and if that doesn't kill you then your favorite fries certainly will." 

Ray smiled and grabbed the bag out of his lover's hands. "M-m-m-m! Yummy! Yer such a thoughtful Mountie! Thanks for thinking about me Ben!" Now he reached over and placed a wet one on his lover's lips.

Fraser smiled then headed to the kitchen for plates and stopped when he heard the doorbell. Wiping his hands on an apron nearby he adjusted the tunic's velcro and opened the door.

"Hello Benny, need to talk to both of you." Vecchio smiled as he stood on the front porch.

Fraser nodded. "Hello Ray. Well, come in." 

Vecchio followed his friend to the living room. 

Fraser called. "Ray . . . we have company." 

Ray saw who it was and knew it meant trouble already. "What's up Vecchio?" 

Vecchio sat on the lazy boy when Fraser removed his Stetson and Fraser joined Ray on the couch. 

"Court reconvenes on Tuesday Stanley. You've got to be there whether you're prepared for it or not." 

Ray glared at him. "Why so soon? I can't even move around yet." 

Vecchio shrugged his shoulder's. "I don't know why so soon but you will be prepared, won't you?" 

Ray glanced over at Fraser then back at Vecchio. "As prepared as I can get, I guess."

**************************************************************************

Fraser turned to his lover who kept tossing and turning in bed. "Are you uncomfortable? Should I get you another pillow?"

Ray was frustrated and in pain. He glared at the dark ceiling and then he snapped. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable, Ben. It's the fact that I have ta face Marquis again!"

Fraser reached over and clicked on the lamp. He looked down at Ray and whispered. "Is there anything that I can do for you? Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Ray shook his head and kept his eyes on the ceiling. "No, that's not really gonna help me." Then he turned to the Mountie and whispered. "Fraser? Fraser, I want ya ta fuck me."

Fraser was startled at his request. Ray hadn't wanted to be penetrated since the rape that took place months ago. He wouldn't even allow Fraser near him in that manner at all. "Pardon me?"

Ray stared into those surprised grey-blues and repeated himself. "I want ya in me. I want to feel you in me again. Please Fraser . . . Please do it."

The Mountie didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he could even maintain an erection knowing that he might be causing his lover pain. "Ray, I don't think I can do . . . "

"Fraser! Yer my lover and yer supposed to do this for me . . . I want ya to do it to me please!" Ray begged gazing up at him.

Fraser saw the urgency in his eyes and nodded. "Yes . . . of course, Ray . . . but we'll take it slowly because there's no need to rush this."

Ray was scared. He knew that he shouldn't be frightened but he was scared that he would reject Fraser once again if he couldn't overcome this fear. He hated to hurt Ben every time the Mountie attempted to penetrate him but he just couldn't help himself. He nodded. "Okay, we can take it slowly."

Fraser scooped up to his lover and cuddled him. They kissed and fondled until Fraser was firm and hard. The Mountie struggled with keeping his mind on loving his partner and not on the fear of Ray rejecting him again. At one point Fraser almost lost his erection when Ray, who had his legs wrapped around him waiting for penetration, felt the Mountie start to slip in and quickly jerked away. Fraser almost climbed off but Ray held him in place. 

"No! Don't stop Fraser! Please go on!"

Fraser saw the need in Ray eyes and nodded as he reached down for a passionate kiss.

The Mountie pushed his way in slowly and Ray tried to get away again but Fraser persisted in pushing himself into his lover. Their mouths were sealed one against the other leaving no room for Ray to utter a protest. He knew Ray wanted to stop but Fraser felt that he should get in and let whatever happen, happen.

Ray managed to tear his mouth away from the Mountie's when he felt Fraser sink into him all the way and he moaned loudly. "OH GOD! Please stop! Yer hurting me, Fraser!"

"Sh-h-h-h Ray. . . .It's okay." Fraser stopped pushing but did not pull out. He reached down and kissed his lover tenderly while whispering between kisses. "You're doing fine, Ray . . . I love you and I've missed being inside you . . . it's been so long. You feel so good and so warm . . . love you, Ray."

The detective shut his eyes tight and caught his breath realizing that this was the man he loved. This was okay because this was Fraser. He wasn't hurting psychically but Ray was scared and then he managed to whisper. "Oh Ben . . . I do love you, but I can't . . . I can't do . . ." and the tears came.

The Mountie reached down placing kisses on Ray's face and began pumping slowly into the blond. He was now licking away those tears and kept whispering. "It's fine Ray . . . this is right. I love you. Ray . . . I love you."

Ray moaned and dug his fingers deeply into Fraser's upper arm piercing his flesh. "Oh God Ben! Oh God, I can't do this! You need to sto . . . "

Fraser pumped faster while licking Ray's mouth and neck as the detective writhed and moaned underneath him. 

But now the detective was pushing up to meet his lover's body that was coming down onto his. After a while he finally whispered. "Ben . . . faster . . . do me, faster."

The Mountie nodded and pushed in harder and faster concentrating on not losing his sperm just yet. Not until his lover released his first. 

"Fraser! Fraser! OH! Oh-h-h!" and Ray was shooting his warm liquid between their bodies. It felt as if every part of his body was throbbing following his pulsating cock and Ray was lost in the wonderful pleasure he had denied himself for so long. 

Fraser went still then grunted as he too shot out his seed inside of his partner. He had missed being inside of Ray and it was heaven being in here once again. Loving Ray in this manner made him feel connected to him in many ways. Fraser looked over at his lover and saw the new tears on his face. He rushed to pull out but Ray held him still. "Ray? Ray, are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Ray gazed up at his lover and then wrapped his arms around Fraser tight while whispering through the tears. "Oh God Ben . . . Oh God, but you feel so good! How could I have been so scared?!"

Fraser relaxed and smiled then reached down to kiss his lover. "You frightened me. I thought I had . . . " 

"No. . . . I'm okay now, and he can't get into me anymore because its yer place. You belong here."

"I love you, Ray." And he reached down for another kiss.

******************************************************

Fraser left the Consulate an hour early. He hurried to the 27th knowing full well he had to hurry home to Ray after he finished what he had set out to do. He entered the bull room and noticed that Detective Vecchio was not in and that was good. 

"Fraser! Oh, but it's so good to see you this morning! And you're looking so well! If you're looking for my brother, he just left about an hour ago." Smiled Francesca totally delighted to see the Mountie again. She was still in love with Fraser regardless that the man was in love with, who else, but the fair-haired, Detective Kowalski. That had really been a shocker when she had first found out but she still tried to get his attention.

Fraser smiled in return. "Hello Francesca, actually I am looking for Attorney Vecchio. Have you seen her here this morning?" 

Francesca rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Now what could you possibly want with the Acid-tongue princess herself? You know that she hates you, Fraser." 

Fraser nodded. "Well, that may be so but I still need to talk to her Francesca. Have you seen her?" 

Francesca gestured toward Welshs' office. "She's in there." 

"Thank you kindly, Francesca." Fraser smiled and left her to her daydreaming. He stepped over to the Lieutenant's office and knocked.

Welsh bellowed. "Come in!" 

Fraser peeked in and saw both the Lieutenant and the Attorney in the office. "Pardon me Leuftenant but I need to have a word with Attorney Vecchio. Could I please have a minute?" 

Stella handed the file to the Lieutenant and glared at the Mountie. She then nodded. "If you'll excuse me Lieutenant . . . I'll come back and review the case in a few minutes. Just lead the way Constable." Welsh got up and went around his desk. "I'll leave and the two of you can use my office. I have to run downtown anyway." 

Fraser smiled and nodded. "Thank you kindly, Leuftenant." 

Welsh left and Fraser turned his attention to Stella. Standing before her with hands clasped behind his back and holding on to his Stetson he observed her.

Stella watched him then went and sat on Welsh's desk. "Okay, Fraser, what do you want?" 

Fraser smiled and stepped up a little closer. "I came to see if I could preposition you." 

Stella's eyebrow shot upward and she frowned. "Proposition me? In what manner do you intend to proposition me?" 

Fraser placed his hat on the file cabinet beside him then turned to face her. "I would like for you to return the cabin Attorney Vecchio, because it belongs to me and Ray had no legal rights to sign it over to you. It was a gift from Ray to me." 

Stella stared at him then she smiled. "I knew the cabin was yours which was the reason I took it in the first place. I knew that it would hurt Ray to have to part with it. And as far as legalities are concerned . . . I can tie your cabin up in court for years to come, Constable." 

Fraser was stunned with her response and then added. "I see . . . Now, why would you want to hurt the man that you claim to love, Attorney Vecchio?" 

Stella glared at him then added. "Because he hurt me, Constable. He pretended that everything was fine between us; he pretended to care about me all this time and then he cut me off because he was . . . " she stopped talking. 

Fraser frowned. "Because he was what, Attorney Vecchio?" 

Stella decided she was going to let him have it. She didn't have much to lose anyway, she had already lost Ray to the Mountie that was standing before her. After all, she was a lawyer who enjoyed arguing a good case. "Because my exhusband was and is screwing you, Fraser. All the time he was lying to me, pretending to care about me. For years after our divorce he kept insisting that he loved me, kept begging me to give him another chance, he kept pretending to love me and all the time he was screwing you. Now why would he pretend to love me and screw you? That's why I believe that the only reason he is with you is because of sex. The man felt sexually deprived and he turned to you every time I said no to him." She was glad to see the Mountie blush and turn away. 

Fraser tugged at the collar of his tunic and thought about what to say. He looked back up at her and added "He was in love with you, Attorney Vecchio. In fact, I still believe that deep down somewhere Ray still has feelings for you . . . Maybe because you were his first love or maybe because he feels overprotective of you. I really cannot say. But he did tell me once that he would carry you in his heart always and he would care for you no matter what happened. Ray will always protect and defend you no matter what." 

Stella laughed. "Fraser, the man is sleeping with you. And he swears up and down about his undying love for you so how can you stand here and tell me that he cares for me? It was your name he was calling while he was unconscious at the hospital for Chrissakes! It was you he wanted while he was down. It is you he defends and protects nowadays. I am more like a sister or a best friend to him and nothing more but he never told me this! You seem to forget that we were married at one time Fraser. I was his wife, and not his sister or friend! Our marriage broke up because we just couldn't work out our differences which were quite a few. He was always working late and I was always studying. He wanted kids, and I did not. He wanted to socialize, and I did not. The list is endless Fraser! We had terrible fights every day because he wanted me to be the barefoot-and-pregnant-stay-at-home-kind-of-wife and I refused to do that for him! Things got unbearable between us and . . . You know what's so ironic Fraser? Is that he went and got involved with someone who can't even give him children?! Now isn't that a kick in the head as he's so fond of saying?! But now that I'm willing to work things out with him, you . . . you came into the picture and . . . " 

Fraser interrupted her. "Pardon me for saying this Attorney Vecchio but I did not come between the two of you. The problems that existed then, still exist now. Ray can do as he pleases and he can choose to leave me if he wants to have children with you. I am not holding him back as you claim." 

Stella stared at him then added. "Well, how very honorable of you Constable to hand him back to me because here I thought that you loved him. So why are you giving him back to me?" 

Fraser shook his head and continued. "I am not handing him over to you Attorney Vecchio. Trust me that I am genuinely in love with him and I intend to fight for him every step of the way. Ray is not an object that I could just hand over to you. I am merely stating the fact that if he chooses to leave me he will do so on his own accord."

Stella glared at the handsome Canadian standing before her and thought about what he had said earlier about Ray loving her. * _It was true that Ray loved her and always had but . . . he said he loved Fraser too. He had told her point blank. *_ She then added. "Fraser, there is no way that I can compete against someone like you. I don't think Ray will want me back now because too much has happened between the two of you in the last two years. So why in the world did you come here for? Did you come to offer me my ex husband in return for your cabin? Surely you did not come here for that!?" 

Fraser was stunned at her remark and then he smiled. "Oh good lord no! Of course not! What I came to offer you was my testimony in return for the cabin." 

Stella perked up with his proposal. This was something she wanted more then anything and that was to put Fraser on the stand. This was the ultimate way to pay Ray back for hurting her and that was to crucify his lover on the stand. She didn't want to appear too eager. "Constable, have you discussed this with Ray?" 

Fraser shook his head."I intend to tell him tonight after dinner if you agree to do this." 

Stella loved this sweet, but ironic twist of justice. First she had made Ray hurt Fraser but taking his cabin, and now Fraser would hurt her exhusband by getting on the stand. _* life can be sweet sometimes if you wait long enough! Someone's definitely going to get hurt after all this is over and that someone's not going to be me! Fraser, sweetheart, you're definitely not going to get laid tonight! *_

"It's a deal Constable! Your testimony in return for your cabin!" she extended a hand to him gleefully. 

He smiled and nodded in agreement. But the Mountie did not take her hand. "I give you my word of honor Attorney Vecchio." 

Stella lowered her hand realizing the Mountie did not want to touch her and it didn't bother her because she didn't want to touch him either. "Good! So I guess you will let Ray know this evening and you'll get back to me? I don't think Ray will be in a loving mood tonight will he Constable?" 

Fraser smiled. "Perhaps."

**************************************************************************

"You did WHAT?! When the fuck did, you go and do such a stupid thing like that Ben! You didn't even discuss this fucking matter with me! " Ray screamed as he tried to sit up on the couch causing himself much pain. 

Fraser was sitting beside him and tried to get him to stay put. "Ray, please let me, expl . . . " 

Ray was panting with anger and didn't allow Fraser to finish as he barked "And who the fuck told ya ta go and talk with her Ben? How could you do this to me?! Yer gonna crucify me, Ben! But you're willing to do that ta me? What the fuck were you thinking of!? Give me the fucking phone Benton!" 

Fraser started again. "Ray if you would just try to listen . . . " 

Ray glared at him. "Why'd you do this to me?! To us! Did you even stop to think about the repercussions? Why . . . how . . . Oh fuck it I'll get my own fucking phone! Get away from me Fraser!" 

Ray grunted as he struggled to get off the couch batting Fraser's hands away. He grabbed his jacket and then stormed out.

"Ray! Ray, where do you think you're going!?" Fraser hurried after him. 

Ray barked over his shoulder as he headed for his car."I'm gonna go talk ta Stella! You stay put cause you've already done enough damage for one night! Jesus Christ this shit fucking hurts! . . . I'll straighten all this shit out and then I'll come back and straightened you out! OW!" 

Fraser ran after him and blocked his way. "No! No, you cannot drive anywhere! I will drive you myself if you must . . . "

Ray stopped and yelled."You're not going anywhere with me! You're staying right here, Ben! Ow!" His chest was hurting badly and he was gasping for air because of the pain.

Stella parked and stepped out of her car when she saw them arguing by Ray's car. She strolled over to them. "Well, I can tell that Fraser told you about his plan Ray? Should I come back later?" 

Ray spun around and saw his exwife. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" 

Stella smiled. "I came to see how you were taking the news, Ray."

Fraser stepped forward. "Attorney Vecchio please . . . " 

But Ray pushed his lover aside and grabbed his exwife by the wrist and dragged her toward the apartment. His ribs were screeching in pain but he was too angry to care. He held onto his chest but still held on firmly to Stella.

Stella snapped. "Let go of me, Ray!"

Fraser ran up to his lover. "Release her, Ray!" 

The detective glanced at his lover then released Stella and then turned on her. "This had to be your fucking idea Stella! I gave you the cabin in exchange that you don't put him on the stand then you bride him so he can go against my will? Is this your way of coming between us? Shit this fucking hurts . . . m-mp-ph-h! I'm not gonna let ya come between us Stella! I'm not gonna let you have your fucking way!" 

Fraser stepped between Ray and his ex wife. "Ray . . . Ray, I . . ."

But Stella interrupted. "Don't go blaming me because it was Fraser that came to me with this proposition! I didn't make the offer! And now your blaming me for your problems with your boyfriend!?" 

Ray snapped at her. "Stella, I want ya ta keep Fraser outta this fucking mess I've already told ya! His testimony will crucify Vecchio and me on the stand!" 

Fraser shook his head but Stella continued. "Now why the hell would you say that Ray? By what I understand the man adores you so why would he crucify you? Just earlier he was telling me how much he loves you. He also said he would not stand in your way if you decided to leave him . . . and we could start on that family, Ray." 

Ray was stupefied by her statement and glared at her. He then turned to look at his lover who still stood beside him. "Children? You talked to her about children?!" 

Stella added. "Well, he can't give you any kid's Ray and you know that I very well can." 

Fraser saw the pain in Ray's eyes and he looked away. 

Ray was shocked and turned to Stella. " But I don't want any children, Stella! . . . Have you and Ben gone crazy? I don't want children, well, not anymore I don't! God! . . . . .Listen to the two of you making plans for my life without me! I don't know what you two talked about but you should've asked me what I wanted! . . . . You should know what I want Ben cause I've already told you over and over again!"

Fraser looked at his lover. "Yes, I know what you want Ray but I just wanted you to know that if you ever . . . " 

"NO! Never! And you know that, Ben!" Ray screamed. "Kids are not in my picture any longer since I got involved with ya and that is not an issue between us! Now look, Stell, I care about ya but my feelings have changed and . . . I need Ben. I need him and I love him." 

Fraser interrupted. "Maybe I should leave the two of you alone to . . . " 

"No! There's nothing that I have to say to her that doesn't concern you Ben. I've made my decision about you and I'm not walking away from this relationship! . . . Stella. I don't know what to tell ya except that I'm sorry I hurt ya. We both know it won't work between us again. Things changed when you started dating that Orsini guy and then you married Vecchio, well things changed and I changed! I know I was trying to win you back cause I was having a hard time dealing with the fact of losing ya . . . but since I hooked up with Ben . . . well, my life has changed Stella." 

Stella glared at him and could not understand how her exhusband could make such a drastic change in a lifestyle. But she couldn't accept the fact that he would give up on children entirely. "What about having children of your own, Ray? You have always wanted children for as long as I can remember! Then you go and hook up with a man?! How the hell will, you ever have children now? I can give you children Ray." 

Ray stared at her and Fraser stared at him. He thought about what she said then added. "Stella . . . at one time in my life I wanted your children. I needed children for security reasons. It was a form of guarantee that we would always be together. But then you wanted a divorce. The guarantee was voided. Our marriage has always had problems from the word go, Stell. You hated my job, I hated yers, you hated my status, I hate yers, I wanted kids and you did not. Okay, so I gave you what you wanted. You wanted out and I gave you out. Now I have someone new in my life. Someone who makes no demands on me and my career and who loves me . . . yes, he loves me, Stell. He accepts me with all my greatness and all my shortcomings unconditionally. And you know what Stell? I really do like this! I traded kids for Fraser and lemme tell you Stell . . . I came out ahead of the game cause I'm one happy man now. Can you understand that?" 

She tried to understand but the only thing that she understood was that Fraser was indulging him and her exhusband was really enjoying it. In Fraser's book, Ray came first, unlike in her book where her career came first before Ray and kids. She had to accept that her exhusband was really in love with the Mountie. That she had in fact happened to be replaced by man in her ex-husbands life. "Fine Ray . . . You have made it abundantly clear that the Constable is in love with you and you love him. But I still don't know why you're so scared to put Fraser on the stand. I want Fraser on the stand. If I don't put him, Marquis lawyers will anyway." 

Ray realized that she was right. He had not counted on Marquis lawyer putting Fraser on the stand. He stared at her for a few seconds then mumbled. "Fine. Okay, but you have to watch what you ask him Stella. There are things that you don't know anything about." 

Stella didn't understand much of what was going on but there had been rumors about a rape. There were many rumors about Ray being raped. "Well why don't you tell me?! It took you long enough to tell me about Fraser so tell me what's going on, Ray." 

Ray glared at her then shook his head. "It's not that simple Stell and it's better that you don't know."

Stella looked at him then added. "Is it about Marquis raping you?"

Ray was stunned and Fraser stepped forward quickly and intervened. "Those are just malicious rumors that are circulating around the department Attorney Vecchio. They were probably invented by Marquis Barbeau himself to throw the jurors off and have no merit to our case. You must concentrate on the fact that we are dealing with a serial killer and not merely a rapist in this matter. You would like to see Mr. Barbeau brought to justice for the murders and rapes of the men in question, would you not?" 

Stella had not removed her eyes off her exhusband who, now looked drained, tired and scared. "You have a point Constable. But still . . . "

Fraser turned to his lover. "Ray? I think you should go and lie down now. You look tired and I know that you must be hurting. I'll get you your pain killers and I'll see Attorney Vecchio to her car."

Ray glanced at Stella then nodded. "Yer right, Ben. I'm really in pain. Night Stell." He turned and walked away.

Stella turned on Fraser. "Okay! You tell me the truth now! Was he raped by Marquis?"

Fraser glared at her then turned away. "I'll see you to your car. We must hurry because he is in too much pain and he does need his medication . . . Shall we go?"

Stella hesitated for a second then walked past the Constable.

**************************************************************************

One she was gone and Fraser had dispensed the medication they had gone to bed. Fraser cuddled up to Ray and then whispered. "Could we please have a talk? I would like to discuss the issue of children, Ray." 

Ray looked over at him in the semi-darkness of the room and then down at his chest. He reached up and caressed the Mountie's warm skin." Sometimes you can be such an idiot, Ben. Now why do you wanna bring up the topic of children again!? . . .I thought we've already been over this subject a million times before and you know that I don't want any children. I want ya to take this subject, dot it, file it and stick in a box marked done Okay? But if you want kids' Ben . . . well . . . I could always steal or buy some for ya." 

Fraser was shocked. "Good Lord, no!"

Ray laughed "I was just joking! Besides, I don't want kids because I love having you all ta myself Ben. I'm greedy and I want it to be just you and I . . . Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

Fraser smiled and shook his head. "No, not in the last two hours you haven't" 

Ray frowned then reached over and kissed his nose."Oh dear, so now I'm slipping? . . . Ben, I love you." 

Fraser wrapped his arms around him and smiled. "I am happy that you love me Ray because I love you too." 

The detective scooted closer. "I got a great idea! Why don't we do some more fucking till one of us gets pregnant Frase?" 

Fraser let out a hearty laugh. "Ray! You know that would be anatomically impossible." 

Ray made his way on top of his lover and whispered. "Well, I don' know . . . maybe if we sort of tried a different position we might get lucky? I saw this one position in this book that could probably give us some great results."

Fraser smiled then reached up, taking Ray's head into his hands, and pulled him down for a wet kiss. He then whispered. "I'm willing to try any position that you want if it helps."

Ray reached down and captured his lover's mouth in one long tongue-sucking kiss. He then whispered between wet, hot kisses. "Lemme kiss all those bruises of yers away first then we'll talk positions."

"Talk?"

"Shut up Fraser and just spread yer legs open." ************************************************************************

Fraser glanced over at his lover who sat beside him in the courtroom appearing very nervous once again. 

Ray leaned forward on his chair tugging at his navy blue tie. The starchy-crisp, white shirt that he wore rustled as he fumbled with the tie every once in a while. His pitch black slacks were a sharp contrast to his pale hands that kept grabbing his knees when he wasn't messing with the tie. He then glanced over at the Mountie who smiled at him warmly and that helped him relax just knowing that Fraser would take care of him. 

Vecchio hurried in and took a seat beside the Mountie on the far end. He glanced at the bruised face and winced remembering how Marquis had given the Mountie a beating. 

Marquis then entered and Fraser noticed that Ray stiffened up in his seat. He then turned his head to look away from Marquis. 

Vecchio noticed Marquis bruises and smiled.

The judge made his appearance and court commenced.

************************************************************************

An hour later after several witnesses and testimonies had been heard Stella called Fraser to the stand. The Mountie was sworn in and then Stella stepped over to him. "Constable Fraser . . . would you please tell us, in your own words, what you saw when you first entered the bedroom where Detective Kowalski was being held." 

Fraser glanced over at his lover who quickly looked away from him. He then turned to Stella and added. "I found Detective Kowalski handcuffed to a bathroom." 

Stella nodded then reached over and picked up her first display. "Constable? Have you seen this box before?" 

Fraser looked to the box she was holding. "Yes, that box is similar to the one that was at the scene of the crime."

"And Constable, can you tell us what this box contained at the time when you first saw it?" 

Fraser nodded. _"_ Yes Ma'am. The box in questioned contained a medium sized box of latex gloves, several vials of morphine, several syringes, several boxes of unused condoms, and several tubes of what I suspected to be some form of lubricant jelly." 

"And could you say that Mr. Barbeau made use of these items on his victims, Constable Fraser?"

"Objection, your honor that is pure speculation!" bellowed the defending attorney. 

The judge nodded. "Objection, sustained and noted."

Stella continued. "Well, then let me rephrase the question, your Honor. What would you say these items are usually used for Constable Fraser?" 

Fraser replied. "Most of the items in question are used for protection when one is involved in sexual activity." 

Stella nodded and continued. "So when you entered the room did you see any signs of sexual activity having taken place just recently? Had these items been used within the confines of the room Constable Fraser?" 

Ray's head jerked up and he stared at Fraser. 

Fraser glanced at him then back at Stella.

Vecchio slumped into the chair and took a deep breath. 

Marquis turned and looked over his shoulder glancing at Ray. Their eyes locked and Marquis smiled at him.

Ray glared at him until he couldn't stomach Marquis any longer. 

Fraser proceeded. "Yes, Attorney Vecchio . . . the items in question had been used." 

Stella was stunned that Fraser had even answered.

Vecchio looked at Ray and they both stared at each other with shocked looks on their faces before Ray looked down to the floor.

The news shocked Stella because she didn't know if the rape had actually taken place. She had heard of the possible rape accusations concerning her ex husband but no one knew for a certainty. And the people that knew weren't talking. Stella stepped up closer and continued. "And can you tell me in what manner the items had been used Constable Fraser?" 

The defending attorney was curious so he didn't intervene.

Fraser cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course . . . It was obvious that the morphine had been used on Detective Kowalski, Attorney Vecchio. He was drugged and handcuffed to the bathroom. The syringes would have to been used also to administer the morphine. As were the gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints." 

Stella waited for more but the Mountie had stopped talking. She wanted Fraser to verify the rape rumors. "Constable Fraser, what about the other items, were they used? When you entered the room did you see any of these items in or around Detective Kowalski?"

"Objection, your honor, she's speculating and leading the witness!"

Stella countered "We have evidence that proves inconclusively that these items were used Judge Quincy."

The judge added. "Overruled."

Vecchio covered his face, took a deep breath and leaned forward in his seat. He hated his ex right about now. He glanced over to Ray to make sure the man wasn't about to bolt out of his seat.

Ray sat there glaring at her. He had promised Fraser that he would not leave the court under any circumstances no matter what happened. He wanted to kill Stella though. 

Fraser did not make any of his nervous gestures but he really wanted to. He reclined back into the chair and then answered. "Attorney Vecchio, to my understanding all the items in the box were used at one time but it was never . . . " 

"That's not what I asked you Constable. I asked if you saw any of the items in question within the room and had they been used?" 

Fraser stared at her then added. "Some of the items had been used as I said before. On whom and which items I cannot honestly say because the urgency of trying to get medical attention for Detective Kowalski was foremost on. . . ."

"Constable! That is not what I am asking! I'm asking what happened in that room!" she snapped at the Mountie.

"Objection! Speculation your honor!" Attorney Samuels jumped. "And anyway, what does Detective Kowalski have to do with our case your Honor? My client is being charged for murder and not for other any other charges." The attorney bellowed.

"Sustained . . . Attorney Vecchio, you may have to refrain from . . . "

"Excuse me, your Honor, but what happened to Detective Kowalski will most certainly tie in with the murder charges in question. If you would just allow me to proceed, I can most assuredly make the connection."

The judge looked over at the Mountie then nodded. "You may proceed."

Stella was furious that her witness refused to cooperate with her. She nodded at the Judge then proceeded. "Thank you, your Honor." She started again. "Constable Fraser there was other evidence present that would suggest something more sinister happened in the room. Would you care to tell the court about the evidence that you witnessed and the evidence that forensics found?" 

Vecchio knew a trick question when he heard one and this was definitely one because he had removed all the evidence of a rape having taken place. He mumbled under his breath. "Bitch! Why don't you just go for the jugular?" 

Fraser wet his lips and proceeded. "Of course, Attorney Vecchio. Detective Kowalski had been kidnaped, beaten with the butt of a gun, handcuffed to a bathroom, injected with morphine, threatened . . . " 

And again Attorney Samuels was up. 

"Objection! No one knows what happened in that room Judge Quincy! The Constable was not there! It could have been anyone else that could have committed that crime and so what the Constable is saying is pure speculation based on his own theories!"

Stella turned to the Judge. "Judge Quincy, I have hospital records that prove that Detective Kowalski was injected, handcuffed and beaten while in the presence of Mr. Barbeau! I have medical reports of Detective Kowalski's assault and abuse right here in these files!"

The judge skimmed through the files, Stella presented him and added. "Objection, overruled. You may answer the question's Constable but keep to facts and not hearsay or theories." 

Fraser proceeded. "Yes, I will do that, your Honor. I was allowed to view a video tape taken from a nearby bank's ATM machine showing where Mr. Barbeau kidnaped Detective Kowalski. The morphine found in Detective Kowalski's system matched up to a broken vial found in the shoe box that belonged to Mr. Barbeau. The syringes that were used on Detective Kowalski matched the ones that were bought at a local pharmacy downtown by Mr. Barbeau. The handcuff's were found to contained blood speckles that matched both Mr. Barbeau and Detective Kowalski according to forensics. The gun used to beat Detective Kowalski contained skin and blood DNA that matched up to both the assailant and the victim. Mr. Barbeau's fingerprints were the only prints found on that box so that should verify that the box was indeed his and only handled by him." 

Stella wanted more and it enraged her that she wasn't getting it. So she tried again. "Was there any evidence of a sexual nature having taken place in the room, Constable Fraser?" 

Fraser glared at her and she glared back. Then he proceeded."Yes ma'am there was evidence of sexual nature having taken place in the room prior to my entering." 

She waited and when he didn't answer she snapped. "Well? Would you care to enlighten us?" 

Vecchio shook his head and looked over to Ray.

Ray had his eyes transfixed on Fraser.

The Mountie sat up and pulled at the tunic's neck collar. "Certainly if you would like for me to continue. There was evidence that Mr. Marquis Barbeau intended to kill Detective Kowalski. He therefore pulled out the abovementioned shoe box because the man can only reach sexual satisfaction when he kills a victim. He therefore intended to rape Detective Kowalski and. . . ." 

And the opposing lawyer was up in a flash. "Objection! That is pure speculation Judge Quincy because this man wasn't even present at the time! How does the Constable know that my client intended to actually rape Detective Kowalski? For all anyone knows my client was simply going to perform self-sexual gratification on himself before Detective Kowalski was even present! He probably had the box open even before the detectives arrived!" 

Judge Quincy glared at the lawyer and then nodded. "Objection Sustained." 

Stella was furious with Fraser and the apposing lawyer and the judge. She leered at Fraser and wanted to strangle him. It hadn't taken her long to realize that Fraser was not going to say anything against his lover, Ray. He was not going to implicate him in any way, shape or form. She then turned to the judge and barked."No more questions your honor!" 

Ray, Vecchio and Fraser were all stunned.

Fraser looked toward the judge. "May I step down?" 

The judge looked toward Attorney Samuels and the man nodded his approval. "I don't need to question him sir." 

"Very well then Constable Fraser, you may step down."

"Thank you, kindly Sir." And Fraser stepped down. 

Vecchio and Ray could not believe that Fraser had actually pulled it off. They were totally flabbergasted. 

Stella went to sit and turned toward her exhusband. She leaned in closer and murmured. "Goddam him Ray! I'm going to get even with him!" 

Ray stared at her then sat up straight and smiled. He couldn't believe how much Fraser really loved him.

Fraser came to sit by his lover who was smiling at him. The blond-haired detective reached over and patted his lover's lap. 

Fraser smiled in return and reached over to squeeze Ray's knee.

Stella turned just in time to see Fraser holding Ray's knee then she caught his stare. They glared at each other for a few seconds. Stella's squinted hazel-eyes blazed in anger as she leered at the Constable and Fraser leered back just as angry. The Mountie then deliberately ran his hand up Ray's thigh and gave it another squeeze. 

Ray glanced over at him lovingly, gave Fraser a warm smile and blinked at him.

Stella turned away feeling totally disgusted and incensed.

***********************************************************************

Marquis was not asked to appear on the stand and Ray was grateful for that. They sat quietly and waited for the verdict although Ray was trembling as he gripped the chair digging his fingers into the seat.

"Your honor we find the defendant guilty for the murders of Abraham . . . " 

Ray quit listening after the first name and slumped into the chair almost falling off but Fraser reached over and held onto him. He looked up at Fraser and couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes.

Fraser gazed at him searching his eyes for reassurances that he was all right in spite of the tears. He whispered. "Ray?"

The detective tried to smile but the tears flooded his eyes then he heard Marquis cough and he had to look over at him.

Marquis looked directly at Ray and smiled then threw him a kiss and mouthed something to him. 

Fraser made the words out to say "I fucked you." And he heard Ray gasp. Whipping his head toward his lover he immediately grabbed Ray's hand and stilled him as Ray appeared to want to bolt out of his seat once again.

Ray was shaking until Fraser placed an arm around his shoulder and held him close. Ray looked up into his lover's blues and whispered. "I'm so glad that yer here."

Fraser stared lovingly into his eye's and smiled.

Stella got up to leave and she saw Fraser embracing Ray. She glared at them then stormed out of the court room. __

Fraser and Ray waited until Marquis was escorted out safely before they left.

******************************************************

The group celebrated at a nearby bar. 

Fraser sat by Ray and Vecchio. 

Huey and Dewey were buying rounds of drinks and bragging about how Fraser had kicked Marquis ass all over the place. 

Vecchio turned when his ex wife, Stella walked up beside them. She glared at Fraser. Vecchio was angry and bellowed. "What the hell were you trying to prove Stella? Why were you hammering on Benny?" 

Stella took a sip of her drink then glared at Fraser. "I want to know about the rape and I want the truth from one of you." 

They were stunned at her request and Fraser stared at her. 

Stella continued but kept her eyes on Fraser. "I knew that if I put you on the stand you'd be forced to tell me since no one else will." 

Fraser was offended by her remark and then snapped at her. "That is a very personal issue that does not concern you, Attorney Vecchio. If Ray had wanted for you to know then he would have told you himself, had there been something to tell." 

Stella shook her head at the Mountie. "You're wrong Constable because Ray wouldn't have told me. He never told me about you. And what's so baffling is the disappearance of the evidence. I read the reports from Forensics and there definitely was semen on that mattress. The lab also proved that it was not Marquis semen. Do you care to know what forensics came up with Ray?" she now looked at her exhusband.

They were all shocked with this new bit of information because this data had been sealed by the court and no one was allowed access to it. It was information that was not privileged or to be used in court under any circumstances and now Stella had somehow gained access to it. She smiled when she saw the shocked looks on their faces. "Oh I see! No one told you that I had access to the reports? I read those test results and guess what I found Ray? The DNA, hair and semen that were found on the mattress match yours! And we're not talking the hair on your head either. Ray . . . Can you imagine my surprise? You were on that bed and there was other incriminating evidence that had to have been removed and by whom? See that's where the mystery comes in." 

Ray was too shocked to reply and only stared at her. He then looked away nervously and stared at his drink.

Fraser was furious that she insisted on hurting his lover. He placed a hand on Ray's lap under the table and leaned forward to answer her."Attorney Vecchio, you are a despicable person. Need I remind you that this is a very personal issue and it has no relevance to the outcome of the trial? We are here celebrating the fact that we brought a serial killer to justice. We are here to . . . . " 

"Oh, save me the dramatics, Fraser because I know why we're here!" Stella snapped at the Mountie and refused to let him continue as she barked at him. "But there was evidence on that damned bed and someone tampered with it! It couldn't have been Ray because he was drugged and handcuffed to the toilet! Now who tampered with it!? . . . Was it you? You're the only one bent on protecting him, Fraser because this other Ray wouldn't do it!" She pointed to Vecchio.

Vecchio was furious and snapped at her. "God dammit Stella! Benny wouldn't do something like that! You need to just leave this alone! We got Marquis and he's going to do life in prison and we're here to celebrate! Court is over and so is your job so stop trying to accuse anyone here of anything!" He got up and walked away. 

Dewey, who had strolled over, heard the accusations and added his two cents. "Attorney Vecchio, there was several present in that room the day Marquis was arrested. There was the Lieutenant, paramedic, some other cops and myself. No one is going to confess to being the culprit that removed this so-called missing evidence. So Ray is right, just let it go. We all know Fraser wouldn't tamper with the evidence. That is if there were any so called evidence because if you ask me, there was no evidence. Forensics just fucked up."

She glared at Dewey then she turned her stare to her first exhusband Ray. "Oh there was definitely evidence Dewey . . . I'm just wondering how it up and disappeared into thin air? I also can't understand how Fraser decided to sabotage me in my own case when I was trying to defend Ray."

Ray glared at her. "I don't know what your talking about Stella. Fraser wasn't trying to sabotage you in anyway. He was only tying ta protect me because you were hellbent on proving things that didn't even pertain to the case."

"Yes, I can that see that he was trying to protect you, Ray. The man sticks by you through thick and thin, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health and till death do you part, am I right? Just like a marriage should be right, Ray?"

Ray leered at her then nodded. "Yeah, something like that Stell . . . Yeah, it's the kind of marriage that you don't know how ta do fer anybody, Stell. Just ask the two fools in this place that married ya. . . . Well, it was nice and I really have to go and get some more pain killers so I'll be seeing you tomorrow for round two, Stell. Let's go, Ben." 

Stella barked. "Just how long do you think, he will stand by you, Ray?" 

Ray stopped then turned to face her. "Hopefully a lot longer then you did, Stell. Besides he doesn't get headaches' or complains that he's too tired so just let it go." Ray gestured at Fraser and added. "Let's go home. . . .I'm really hurting now."

Stella watched as the Mountie stood up and followed Ray. He reached over and took Ray's hand into his and murmured. "Let's go home, Ray."

Ray didn't bother looking to his exwife as he gave Fraser a hard squeeze and tugged him along. 

Fraser glanced over his shoulder at the Attorney who sat there staring after them with a scowl on her face. The Mountie couldn't help but to grin then continued out through the drunk crowd.

Stella watched the pair walk out hand in hand and hated Fraser even more for stealing her best friend.

***********************************************************************

After dinner and a shower Ray climbed into bed carefully and scooted up to Fraser. The incision still hurt when the pain killers wore out. 

Fraser wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close making Ray yelp.

"OW-W-W!" 

"Sorry Ray."

Ray pushed him away gently then added. "Thank you, Ben." 

Fraser scooted up to him anyway. "Why are you thanking me?" 

Ray gazed into those sultry blues then traced Fraser's lips with his fingers and smiled. "I'm thanking ya for not testifying against me and for not telling anyone that I was raped. I'm thanking ya for not telling anyone that we suppressed evidence. I know how difficult it was for ya to withhold information and I really appreciate it." 

Fraser smiled and kissed the fingers that were dancing around his mouth. "I did what I had to do Ray. I would never hurt you in any way and you should know that. You must remember that I promised to take good care of you." 

Ray smiled then leaned forward brushing his lips to the Mounties. He then whispered. "You do take excellent care of me and I love ya for it." He then cupped Fraser's chin and pulled him forward to seal their mouths together. His tongue slipped into the Mountie's warmness and tasted the sweet tea his lover had for dinner earlier. 

Fraser broke the kiss and whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this? You were complaining of pain earlier" 

Ray kissed him and smiled. " Are you kidding me? Hell yeah I wanna do this. I've heard that blow jobs are very medicinal. Just keep your hands clear of the wound and we're in business, Ben." 

Fraser laughed. "Blow jobs are medicinal? What kind of logic do you base that on?" 

The detective slipped a hand down Fraser's chest then around his waist and pulled him in and smiled. "Well it's like this, you give me pleasure and I make these um, happy inder . . . undor . . . thingy's in my brain that speed up my recovery. And if it speeds up my recovery then blow jobs have got to be medicinal right? The more you do it the faster I heal. Great logic huh?" 

Fraser laughed at Ray's response. Then he gazed into those pale colored blues and whispered. "You mean that your mind produces endorphin's which generates a sense of well-being. And you are correct that the stimulation of your penis will bring on . . . never mind. Would you care for me to use my tongue to stimulate that beautiful body of yours, into producing many more happy endorphin's, Ray?" 

Ray pressed his hard cock into the Mountie's thigh and sighed. "Oh yes. Yes the tongue is a good way to start. That is the best medicine anyone could ever get. From now on let's use a lot more tongue. Ben . . . We'll save the other stuff for later." 

Fraser laughed and kissed his lover again. "As you wish."

*************************************************

Faithe Roberts was arrested several days later. 

************************************************* 

One week after the arrest of Roberts and Fraser took Ray for a night out. 

*************************************************

Ray stood beside the Mountie and stared at the huge smile on his lover's face. He was here against his will and better judgement and his teeth were shattering horribly as he attempted speech. "A-are y-you s-sure you w-wanna d-do it h-here Fr-fra- Ben? I-its so c-c-cold!" 

Fraser smiled and took a deep whiff of the fresh snow that was blanketing the cabin and the ground this late in the evening. He raised their sleeping bags higher onto his shoulder and nodded. "Take a deep whiff of this wonderful, crisp air Ray! The exhilaration is tremendous! Our home sweet home. It will be wonderful to live here in the spring don't you agree, Ray?! . . . . I think tonight is the perfect time to reinforce the bond between ourselves in our cabin. Are you ready?" 

Ray wrapped his arms around himself and shivered violently as he complained. "B-But B-Ben, t-there's no e-electricity!" 

Fraser smiled. "Don't worry because I brought enough candles." 

"B-but there's n-no bed!" Ray whined as he shivered. 

"Well, that's why I brought sleeping bags." 

"B-but there's n-n-no heat!" 

"We have each other and we can generate enough body warmth between us."

"B-but I w-won-t b-be able to . . . to . . . to g-get my dick u-up! Its t-too d-damn c-c-c-cold!"

"You don't have to worry about that because I'll help you with it, Ray and I'll keep you warm and . . . Ah-h-h-h-h! . . . . This is so invigorating Ray! The place reminds me of my cabin back home all decked out in a blanket of snow! My senses are fully exhilarated with the splendor and the air is intoxicating me! Can't you feel the energy and excitement in the air Ray!?" 

"NO! ...... I-It f-feels like s-s-someone forgot t-ta pay the f-f-freaking utility b-b-bills, I wanna g-g-go home Ben."

"Ah Ray! Where's your sense of adventure? Your frontiersman spirit? Can't you feel the electricity in the air?! Doesn't it make your heart palpitate and your fingers tingle with anxiety and anticipation!?" 

"NO, m-my body's t-too dam cold ta t-t-tingle! I wanna g-g-go home Ben."

"Aw-w Ray! Savor the magnificence of it! The charge in the air makes your bones vibrate with enthusiasm!"

"M-My bones are too f-f-frozen ta vibrate and I-I wanna g-go home!"

"Can't you bask in the greatness of this white winter land? It is . . . , is . . . Ray? . . . Doesn't it make you just want to rip your clothes off and get fucked all night long?!" 

Ray couldn't believe he heard right but his jaw dropped open "Wha? .. . . .-what did y-you just s-say? D-did I h-h-hear y-ya right?" If Fraser said what Ray thought he heard then this was a rarity because Fraser never used the word fuck to describe their lovemaking. He only said it when he was arguing or upset with Ray. Ray always tried to get Fraser to use the word *fuck. * and he could've sworn he just heard it coming out of the Mountie unless he had lost his mind due to his frozen brain. With a startled look he stared at the happy Mountie who was now twirling and waving his arms around gleefully catching snowflakes. "F-Fraser, am I hearing ya c-c-correctly?"

Fraser's face beamed with excitement and clapping his hands together he sighed. "Oh Yes! The electricity in the air rejuvenates my mind and soul! . . . . I just want to take you in my arms, tear your clothes off and ravage every inch of your body, Ray! I want to torture you with my tongue till you scream for me to stop and be merciful! I want for you to penetrate me all night long Ray! All night! I want us to fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck some more!" Fraser spouted exuberantly as he stared at their cabin with eyes that twinkled brilliantly like the stars in the sky.

Ray stood there open-mouth feeling totally flabbergasted. He then sprinted up the porch. "Well then, what are we waiting fer?! Come on B-ben, . . . I mean it . . . let's get a-at 'er!" 

Fraser was beaming and took another long, deep breath before going in. He clapped the snow off his gloves and called after his partner. "Right you are Ray!" 

Ray was holding the door wide open. "Of c-course I'm r-right! C-come on B-B-Ben, hurry! I'm a-always ready t-t-ta fuck. I-I'm always ready to p-p-put it in there where's it's nice a-and warm!" 

**************************************************************************

Fraser set their sleeping bags one on top of the other, so they could use one for cushion. 

Ray waited and watched as Fraser prepared them a place as he stood shivering and trying to warm up by the fireplace. 

Fraser went about lighting the candles next and locked the front door. "Get in the bag Ray. You can remove your clothes in there." 

Ray did as he was told and removed his clothes in the sleeping bag but he was shivering even worse now. 

The Mountie removed most of his clothes except for his red long johns and joined him. He quickly wrapped his arms around his lover to keep him warm.

The detective held onto the Mountie trying to keep warm. He was freezing his ass off and didn't know if he could function at all because of the trembling. Then he felt Fraser's warm breath on his face and that was a welcomed refuge. Fraser's breath caressed him as the Mountie kissed him all over his face. 

Ray held onto the Mounties body tightly enjoying Fraser's kisses and warmness but he still felt some chills. "B-ben, I really don't know If I can . . . " 

"Sh-h-h-h!" Fraser whispered into Ray's face. "Let me warm you up Ray. I know how to warm you." He then maneuvered the long johns off his body and scooped Ray up into his arms pressing his warm body up against his lover's small frame. 

Ray felt Fraser's skin emanating wonderful warmness and scooted even closer. Fraser's body acted as a giant heating pad to the detective and he brushed his cold hands all over that soft pale skin trying to warm up. 

Fraser jumped when his lover's cold fingers and toes tried to bury themselves into him. He was breathing warm air into Ray's ear while tenderly licking his earlobe and nipping at it. 

Ray squirmed and hugged him closer digging his face into Fraser's neck. 

The Mountie slid his warm, wet tongue down Ray's jaw to his chin.

Ray threw his head back to allow Fraser better access to his neck. The Mounties tongue left a warm trail as it glided from the chin to his Adam's apple. Fraser mounted his lover carefully and bit him tenderly at the crook of his neck. 

Ray twitched and felt a sharp jab at the base of his cock and couldn't believe how warm it was becoming inside the sleeping bag. 

Fraser was now licking at a nipple and then sucked it hard. 

Ray gasped when Fraser bit him a little too hard but the sensation was electrifying sending a jolt directly to his cock. He felt that warm tongue tracing the incision on his lower rib cage with delicacy and tenderness and then the tongue continued further down. Fraser was now licking his navel and kissing the warm skin around it. 

Ray's knees came up and his legs fell open automatically anticipating Fraser's mouth to make contact with that one magical place that always made his mind explode. He was hard and he was ready. With fingers lost in the mass of soft chocolate-colored hair Ray pushed trying to hurry the Mountie further down. 

Fraser didn't hesitate any longer and mouthed that hot swollen cock. 

Ray's mouth flew open and his body arched up into that mouth while moaning softly. "Oh-h-h-h!" He took in a deep breath then let it escape through clenched teeth. He was reveling in the Mountie's seduction as Fraser's tongue swept around the crown of his dripping cock tasting him and then slid down the stiff shaft. Ray bit into his bottom lip as his body writhed with the wonderful torture that Fraser had promised. And then he then whispered. "All of it Ben . . . warm all of it . . . please." 

Fraser responded by taking all of Ray's cock into his mouth and sucked hard making his partner buck up even more.

"Jesus Ben!" cried Ray. 

Ray surrendered to the sexual torture that his lover was lavishing on him. The slurping, sucking sounds were too much and Ray cried out. "Oh-h-h-h-h dam-m-mn Ben! Oh-h-h-h! Just like that! Yes Ben, yes! ....Do it ag-a-!" 

Then Fraser stopped.

"Wha? . . . Ben? Why are you stopping, I was almost there!?" Ray growled at his lover. 

Fraser licked his lips and smiled. 

Ray glared at him and whined. "Dammit it, Mountie! Don't be smiling and tell me why you . . . " 

But Fraser reached up and covered his mouth. "Sh-h-h-h-h!" He reached under the sleeping bag and pulled out the lube holding it up for Ray to see. 

Ray looked to what he was holding then smiled happily. "All right! Now we're talking my language here!" 

Fraser crawled off Ray and laid down beside him 

The detective hurried and mounted the Mountie being careful of their injuries. He watched as Fraser squeezed the lube onto his fingers and then his fingers disappeared between their bodies. Ray stared into those dark blue eyes and whispered. "Do ya want me ta . . . " 

But Fraser shook his head. __"I don't need preparation, Ray."

Ray smiled then leaned forward for a kiss. 

Fraser wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and bent his knees spreading his legs to his waiting partner. 

Ray was more then ready and reached between their bodies guiding his cock to Fraser's waiting entrance. Ray kissed him with more fervor and intensity knowing that he would soon be inside the man he loved. Ray pushed his cock in gently and heard Fraser gasp between their sealed kiss. Ray felt a momentary fear upon hearing his lover gasp and moved his mouth away quickly. "Did I hurt ya, Ben?" 

Fraser had a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes when he smiled and shook his head. "No. . . . no you did not hurt me, and Ray . . . I want to feel you." He __pulled Ray's face back down meeting with lips again and kissed him ravenously. Then he pulled away and whispered. "Fuck me, Ray . . . just fuck me because I want to feel you."

Ray nearly lost his sperm right there and then with his partner's seductive demand. He shoved himself in quickly sinking in all the way till his lover's balls stopped him and he heard Fraser grunt.

"Uh-h-h-h-h!" The Mountie bucked up hard digging his fingers into his lover's ass to hold him still. 

Ray slipped both arms under his lover to get a better hold then dug his face into the crook of Fraser's neck. His fingers dug into the Mountie's shoulders as he buried himself in that soft warmness. Ray felt his mind and body were on fire as he pushed himself in deeper with each thrust.

Fraser moaned and grunted time that Ray pumped into him.

It had been a while since Ray had been into his lover mostly because of fear but now he was more then ready for him. He pulled his swollen cock out to the tip then thrust back in slowly not wanting the feeling to end but knew the orgasm was inevitable. Keeping the rhythm for another minute or two and savoring the inner warmness of the Mountie was proving to be more then he could stand. 

Fraser tightened the muscles around Ray's cock.

And Ray moaned in total bliss while building up a sweat as he fought to hold the eruption back. He could feel the Mountie's cock dripping between their bodies every time their bodies slapped into each other. And now Fraser was moaning in ecstasy and the sound was beautiful. Ray kissed Fraser's face tenderly then licked off the salty sweat beading up on his upper lip and whispered. "Oh God Ben . . . you feel so good inside, and you're so good." 

Fraser was panting quietly, parting his lips to inhale and exhale. Then he whispered. "Faster, Ray."

Ray nodded then captured those gasping lips with his own and mashed his mouth into his lover's hungrily. He pumped harder and faster then heard Fraser gasps so he pulled his head back to gaze into that beautiful flushed face. Fraser was beautiful with his sweaty, unruly brown hair that was plastered to his forehead and those parted lips that panted lustfully. 

Fraser gasped then let out a guttural moan followed by his lover's name. "OH! OH-h-h-h-h! . . .Ra-a-a-ay!" And he arched up shooting his creamy liquid between their heated bodies.

Ray smiled, now fully understanding what Fraser meant when they were outside the cabin. There was magical electricity floating in the air all right and it was very electrifying in here right about now. Ray stopped for a second so his lover could catch his breath.

Fraser glanced up at him with half-crazed eyes and reached up pulling Ray down to his mouth locking lips while the Mountie's tongue pushed deep into his lover's mouth devouring him.

Ray fastened himself to the Mountie's shoulders and now rammed his cock in hard over and over again. He had no time to think about the wonders of pain killers because his incision didn't seem to bother him one bit.

Fraser clutched at Ray's body and spread his knees further apart to allow Ray easier entrance. He felt his lover's fullness pushing in and out of him. The magic outside had been heavenly but having Ray in him was rapturous! The lovemaking was total euphoria for him but then again, Ray making love to him was always euphoric. Fraser was grateful that Ray always gave of himself. He never tired or complained when it came to sex and he was always ready and willing. He always made sure he would please Fraser just as much as Fraser always pleased him.

Then Ray gasped and his cock shot its hot, creamy seed into his lover. He heaved breathlessly. "Oh-h-h-h-h God! Oh God! . . .Oh man! . . . .This is so fantastic, Ben . . . You are so-o-o good." Ray clutched at his lover as he gasped for air and his cock throbbed with each spurt. His body jerked and spasm as his cock throbbed and pulsated inside of Fraser.

Fraser was hard again with the constant rubbing and friction going on between their bodies. And with Ray's balls slamming against his, it projected him right back into that wonderful euphoric state. He let out a muffled moan through clenched teeth knowing that he wouldn't be able to ejaculate again so soon but the feeling was wonderful.

Ray smiled upon hearing his lover moan knowing that they were both going to be fine after what they had been through. He loved the look in the Mountie's face after he was satiated because he was a magnificent sight to behold. The Mountie was not a loud lover like Ray could sometimes be because the Mountie was too much of a gentleman. But if Ray made him horny enough Fraser would let his satisfaction be known loud and clear. And once in a while, when Ray wanted too, he would make the Mountie scream out in ecstasy.

Fraser brushed Ray's short blond hair with his fingers and gazed into those smiling blues. He then murmured. "Are you still cold, Ray?" 

Ray laughed and shook his head. __"Ya know Ben, I think I'm really gonna like this cabin a whole lot . . . Especially if the snow on this cabin does this ta ya."

Fraser chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover reaching up to kiss his chin. "I love you, Stanley Raymond Kowalski."

Ray nuzzled into the Mountie's neck and whispered. "Love ya too, Benton Fraser."

Fraser then murmured. "I told your mom about us, Ray."

Ray looked up. "What?!"

"I had to because she asked me about our relationship."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that she wanted you and me to be happy."

"Wow . . . she said that? My mom said that? Wow. . . .That's really something. Guess I'm gonna hafta have a talk with her soon then."

"Yes you are. Are you ready for round two?"

Ray laid back down. "Well, I was till you brought up my mum."

"Sorry . . . bad timing."

Ray cuddled with the Mountie and whispered. "But if ya wanna try ta convince me I can be ready in no time."

Fraser scooted from under his lover and climbed on top of him. Then he smiled. "It would be my pleasure." And swooped down for a kiss.

********************************************************************

Much, much later that night at the cabin the only sounds heard were the two lovers still going strong.

********************************************************************

Ray dropped back into the pillow panting and gasping as he tried to crawl away begging for mercy. " Jesus Stop! Stop it already, Ben! . . . Yer hurting me cause I already came, so stop! . . . Damn, yer so damn fucking good with that tongue Ben, I swear! . . . . . I've gotta be the luckiest man on the planet ta . . . OW! . . . ta be in love with a tongue expert! . . .Be-e-en! Stop!" 

Fraser laughed and held Ray down in place pinning the detective to the floor. "And I am so lucky to be in love with a sexually famished Detective!" 

Ray laughed and snaked an arm around Fraser's neck so he could reach up and kiss him. He was drained and tired now because they had been at this for hours. Fraser had kept up to his word and had not let him have a moment alone. The Mountie was insatiable and incorrigible tonight. "Fraser, lemme sleep now 'cause I'm tired. Let's not fuck the tired detective anymore, okay?"

"Ray? . . . .Can I ask you something?" 

Ray was already getting into that peaceful state of total oblivion and he mumbled. "I said no, Ben . . . No more fucking, cause I'm too tired." 

"Ray? . . . are you awake?" Fraser listened to Ray's shallow breathing as his chest raised and fell quietly. 

"Yeh . . . but the answer's still no." 

"But I wasn't going to ask you for more sex. There's something else that I would like to ask you. Are you awake?"

Ray yawned then murmured. "I'm asleep and the answer is still no. . . . Just hurry up and ask me cause I'm very sleepy. Great sex with wonderful Mounties always makes me so-o-o-o sleep-y-y-y-y." *Yawn* "But the answer's still no."

Fraser cleared his throat and look down at the drowsing form lying right beside him. " Ray . . . I know this isn't the perfect time to say this but it is the perfect place and so . . . " 

"Ben . . . yer the love of my life but . . . *yawn* no long speeches, okay? No more sex either so please be so kind as to move yer cock away from my butt because it's not invited to come in. The candy store is closed fer the night."

"Understood . . . I'll make this short and fast. . . . Raymond Kowalski, will you marry me?" 

"I said no Fraser so quit . . . " Ray laid perfectly still for a whole two seconds then jerked up leaning on an elbow. "Excuse me? . . . did you . . . , did you just propose to me, Ben?" 

Fraser nodded."Well . . . yes, I did Ray. I asked if you would marry me and you said, no." 

Ray sat up quickly and stared at his lover not knowing if the Mountie was joking or being serious. He studied the beautiful bruised face with the questioning blues for any signs of mischief. He saw the seriousness in those radiantly gleaming blues as they beamed with love. 

Fraser waited and watched him as Ray sat there just staring at him.

Ray then laughed and reached over hugging the Mountie and cried out. "Yes! Yes! . . . Of course I'll marry ya Ben!" 

Fraser smiled and his whole face lit up. 

Ray thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was like if someone had reached over and clicked the sun on Fraser's face.

Ray smiled in return, then laughed again. He then pounced on his lover sealing their lips once again in a hungry, tonsil-licking kiss. Ray then whispered. "Hell ya, I'll marry ya, but. . . .The answer's still no for more sex tonight." 

Fraser grinned as he gazed up into those smiling blues and whispered. "Well, we'll see about that. Could you please just scoot that bottom of yours a little to my right, Ray? Um-m-m, yes . . . right about there . . . thank you, kindly . . . m-m-m-m yes . . . thank you very kindly indeed!"

The end

Comments/replies: 


End file.
